Does This Count?
by Dear-Reader-MC
Summary: Fail summary is fail. 2p!Gauken Hetalia universe. Human (fanon) names. Rated M for 'sexy things' and excessive use of vulgar language. PastaRice (2p!Italyx2p!China). Duel-written. Smaller pairing of 2p!SpaMano. Fav/Reviews encourage! It's a lot better than it sounds, trust me. Converts to containing supernatural creatures. Lots of mindfucking.
1. Does This Count?

**A/N: Hello. You might know M and C from the previous stories on this account. I am a new identity! I will go by T. You might be wondering, what the fuck possessed me to make a story about such a pairing? I had met one of the most amazing people ever in a Hetalia chatroom RP (M), and we decided to do some crack. Now, we both ship this ship, hard. We're hipster shippers! Me and that most amazing person went into Google Drive and wrote this story in a 3rd Person Para-graphical Roleplay view. **

**I will not tolerate rude remarks about how much the pairing sucks. If you came to this story not knowing that this is in the 2p!Hetalia Human Gauken universe, featuring 2p!Italyx2p!China, which is being called PastaRice, then I have nothing to say to you but, go home, you are drunk.**

**The human names are screwed up all to Hell, to say the least. The names different from the regular human names are those I found in headcanons. They ARE NOT official, and purely fan-made.**

**China is known as Cao, Italy is known as Luciano, Romano is known as Flavio, Japan is known as Kyo, Hong Kong as Xiang (even though that's a name for 1p!Hong Kong), Korea/S. Korea is Chung Ho. Spain is still known as Antonio and Rome as Romulus. Rome is also the ONLY exception to the change of 1p! to 2p!, and he is as of this single chapter, only mentioned.**

**Favorites and reviews are encouraged! Give us writers the love~! Please enjoy reading!**

**Hetalia (c) Himaruya**

* * *

Cao was told ahead of time that he'd have a roommate. He personally hoped it was a sexy woman with a slim body and a nice big ass and pair of large boobs, but sadly he was then told it was a man. He actually didn't mind men, though most made him feel small and out-sized, which often annoyed him. He walked down the halls of the school he constantly curses, acting like the pimp he made himself known to be, somewhat curious of who the hell will be sleeping in the same room as him. He soon made it to the office where this roommate would be.

Luciano sat in the office with Flavio, his stupid fashion obsessed fratello. He yawned and looked up at the ceiling as Cao walked in- not even knowing who the fuck he was going to be rooming with.. He looked over at his brother who was talking with a student that was in there for god knows what. "Fratello, come sit down. Your embarrassing yourself,'' he grumped.

"Ma il fratello ~ Queste persone sono così divertente!" He grinned and spoke in our home language.

"Non mi interessa! Sit tuo culo verso il basso." Luciano cursed at him, not realizing that his new roommate had entered.

Cao groaned to himself. _"Great... they didn't tell me that they were going to be westerners... And it better NOT be that scarf wearing fag," _he thought. He watched as one of the school staff members walked toward him, saying, "Ah! Cao..." He paused, wrinkling his nose as if smelling something foul. He took that sign as him smelling like smoke, but didn't get offended since it happens often. "You're roommate is right there," he said, pointing to the other one and not the blonde wearing white and a pink scarf. Cao sighed in relief, but examined the westerner closely. He walked over with the staff member to Luciano. The staff member said, "Mr. Vargas, this is Cao Pi, he will be your new roommate." He leaned in a little to Luciano. "Please do not mind the smoke smell... we can't get him to stop..."

He sighed and stood up, grabbing his bag. "Nah it's fine. Smoke smell is like home so-'' he stopped right there. Not about to say anything about his life in Italy. "Nevermind, just forget it.". He looked over at his brother, and sighed.

"I'll stay out of trouble. Don't worry," he said and waved his hand. "Go. Shoo."

Cao tuned them out, not really caring. "Well, Cao will take you back to your room Mr. Vargas... and please don't develop any habits from him..." the staff member said before walking off. Cao rolled his eyes. "The staff are full of idiots..." He looked at Luciano, and realized that he's slightly taller than him, thus being annoyed. _"Damnit..." _he thought.

Luciano looked down at Cao and grinned. "Don't like being short? Well... Drink soy milk. Makes your tits grow.'' he grinned and smacked Cao's chest with a book.

Cao grunted when the book hit his chest, and he looked up glaring at him. "No one asked you, dip-shit," he protested, slamming the book back to Luciano and started walking off. "Hurry up, I'm not going to wait for you," he said, leaving the office.

He grinned at the other and caught up easily. "You're so small you know that right? I bet everything about you is small. _**Everything.**_"

Cao didn't look at him, but was obviously about to lose his shit on this guy. "Just because I'm not as tall as you, don't mean that _**everything **_about me is inferior to you. I can assure you... there are things that _**surpass**_you, by good amounts. Just ask nearly every hot girl here. There isn't one who hasn't been pleasured by my sexy self," he argued, a smirk spreading across his face in pride.

He smirked. "What's your size then?" he crossed his arms, waiting.

"More than a girl's vital regions can fit inside," Cao replied with pride.

Luciano smirked at him, "You realize that they are only around 4 inches deep?" He smacked Cao on the back, hopefully breaking his pride.

"Exactly my damn point, ass-head," he replied, glaring at him. "And don't touch me, or I'll give your hands to the British creep to make cupcakes out of."

"How much you wanna bet I'm bigger?" He smirked, "And I'll touch you if I want to." _"Hopefully hiding the fact that I'm gay..." _

Cao scoffed. "As if you're bigger. Your ego tells me all I need to know about its size. Besides, I wouldn't want to know another guy's size! Damn. It's not like I'm ever going to see, nor would I want to!" he said.

_"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitFUCK"_he mentally cursed. "Non e 'quello che volevo dire Asshat-"

"I really don't want to bother trying to figure out what the hell you just said," Cao said._"What is with these damned westerners? Do they really compare sizes like that? Jeez, even I have my standards." _he thought, but shakes off the thought, thinking it'd be best that he stop thinking about it. They soon reached the room and Cao pulled out a key and opened the door, going inside. "You're on the bottom," Cao stated, not looking at Luciano. There were clothes left out on the floor and disregarded. There was a desk with a computer, with internet connection. The closet was slightly open but you could make out a decent amount of rope; enough to tie someone up.

"Aren't I always..." he mumbled to himself. _"Sono sempre in basso. Non importa quello che sto cazzo cazzo sempre in basso."_

Cao took off his hat and sat down at the computer. Since it was a weekend day, uniforms weren't enforced on the premises. Cao personally just absolutely disliked being told and forced to wear something, especially if it's a uniform. "The stupid school staff will come by later to give you a stupid uniform. You can wear whatever under the ugly sweater-vest, but- Just trust me it's pretty damn bad..."

"Kay... mind if i take my shirt off? It's itchy as fuck. Flavio made me wear it." he cursed his brother.

"Its ugly as fuck anyway, so knock yourself off... as long as you don't go waving your 'member' around like a moron while you're at it, gāisǐ de xī fāng rén..." Cao replied, eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"Why in the name of Cazzo Santo would I do that?" he asked and took off his shirt, revealing a very... VERY fit chest.

"Hell if I know..." he said, turning around to see if he was actually doing it, but caught himself quickly turning back to the screen having seen the chest, eyes widened slightly. Cao just caught THE weirdest feeling, and just as quickly as it came, he shook it off as if nothing, or at least, he hoped it was nothing.

Luciano noticed him look and grinned. "Don't mind me," he said getting up and going over to the door, doing a backflip and landing with his legs over the top so he could do sit ups. Because fuck physics. He sighed and started doing them liek a baws. **(A/N: The other writer told me to leave it spelled like that. Please over-look this error. )**

Cao sighed, shaking his head, looking up porn on the computer, having 'bribed' a guy to hack the school's site permissions so he can get to the porn in the first place. He doesn't always have sex, so he does this to occupy the time that he has nothing better to do.

He grinned and started mentally counting. "_1...2...3...4...5.."_

Someone came through the door, pushing it more open than it was, not noticing the legs hanging over thus causing Luciano to collide with the wall. He came over to Cao, hooking an arm around his shoulders. "Looking at more porn, brother?" he said. Cao didn't look at him, "No I'm writing about dolphins... Of course I am you dip shit! What else does it look like I am doing!" He frowned, "Jeez calm your nips man."

Luciano rolled his eyes and did a backflip off the door, and laid on his bed. "Rude."

The guy turned around, raising one of his thick eyebrows at Luciano. "Who's pink eyes?"

"Uh?"

"That's my westerner roommate, Xiang," Cao answered, closing out the browser and standing up, doing is best to avoid looking at Luciano. "You got my part?" Xiang nodded, pulling out a nice and thick roll of cash and giving it to Cao. "Is there anything else? I'm not in a mood for my patience to be tested." Xiang shook his head, then left.

Luciano looked over, "Who was that?"  
"My younger brother, Xiang. He's too fucking hyper and talks too much, but he does good work..." Cao answered, still trying to avoid looking at Luciano. "It'd be best if you don't get yourself involved in what I do." Cao started walking to the door. "Get a damn shirt on, I need to show you around, or else I'll get a fucking lecture."

He nodded and put on a tanktop. "I have a feeling you hate it here."

"The staff are obnoxious, the western students are just as so, the food isn't half as good, and the guy who freaking runs this place is an ass. Not to mention I was forced here against my will, even though what I plan to do with my life doesn't even require a fucking education. Worst part is, this school is famous for all the gays here, even if there are women," Cao explained, waiting for Luciano to get out of the room so he could lock it up.

Luciano walked out and watches Cao. "I take you don't like gays?" he had a slight disappointed tone in his voice.

"I never said that... It's just implied that every guy here are interested in men. One of the reasons I'm known to of fucked every woman who goes here," Cao said locking the door and started walking down the hallways.

"Oh... Makes sense," Luciano said.

Cao started showing Luciano around, showing him most of the building, and coming up to the lunchroom. "Lets grab a bite..." he said, surprisingly not in a rather rude tone like he had previously. He walked into the lunchroom with Luciano, which was only partially filled due to the time of day, mainly with the nerds and geeks. He brought himself and Luciano to the counter and looked at the menu. They never really had anything good in the first place, but do have a select choice of all sorts of foreign food. It's rumored that there is only one American at all and this is a college in America. Cao eyed the menu, sighing, just ordering Chinese noodles.

Luciano looked up at the Menu and ordered something that only an Italian person would know how to say.

Cao didn't even bother trying to figure out what the hell it was that he ordered, but they soon received the food and sat down away from the others, who Cao noticed started whispering things. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he didn't really care either. He opened the styrofoam container and pulled apart the chopsticks, starting to eat the noodles.

Luciano sat down with his food that actually looked quite delicious. "mm.. "

Cao glanced over to Luciano, then to whatever he was eating a couple times, but decided not to ask him what the hell it was, having only ever eaten food he was accustomed to.

Luciano looked over at Cao and grinned. "Wanna try it?"

Cao looked at him with an unamused expression, looking at him, then the food, then him again. "Why would I want to try something when I don't know what it even is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its- actually based off of Chinese food. Aren't you chinese?"

"Yeah. What about it?" he replied.

"Would you like to try it?"

"Eehh... no."

"You suuuuure?"

"Yeah, pretty damn sure..."

"Laaaaaaame" Luciano grinned and started eating.

Cao rolled his eyes, starting to finish up his meal, mumbling, "Pestering ass..."

"Tā mā de guānbì gāngmén," Luciano grinned as he spoke in Chinese.

"Fuck you too lard-ass," he barked back.

"No thanks."

"Uggh!" Cao groaned, finishing his noodles, tossing the chopsticks inside it and sealing the container, getting up, smacking Luciano in the head and throwing away the container. "You can find your own way back to the room, bèn mēmā tā mā de be de liǎn!" Cao said loud enough for Luciano to hear him before storming out of the lunchroom, going back to the room.

He easily found his way back, having memorized the whole place

Cao didn't dare look at him, and was just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Luciano laid on his bed and sighs.

Cao eventually fell asleep like that, looking so peaceful too. He didn't have anything covering his body and didn't change out of the clothing he's worn for the day.

Luciano looked at Cao and smiled then laid in his bed again.

_Inside the dream world of Cao..._

Cao, was in a fancy Chinese mansion, surrounded by hooker-dressed hot women, barely covered at all, and pleasing him in every form, in which did not involve sex. The women were kissing him and putting their hands places that pleased him greatly. He felt he was in a Heaven on Earth; thinking there isn't anymore he could want! But then a figure came through the main doors in which were in direct view of where Cao was, with the women. As the figure came closer, he was able to make out that it was a man, and was slightly taller than him. When he was close enough, Cao's eyes widened as he looked up at the figure, recalling the face. The women scurried off, giggling, leaving Cao and who he now identified as Luciano there.

Luciano looked down at Cao and grinned, then stepped closer and tilted his head up. Staring into his eyes, he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Cao's.

Cao's eyes widened even more, and a blush quickly appeared on his face, as he tried to break away from him.

He grinned and held him close by the waist, significantly stronger than Cao, easily keeping him in place.

Cao put his hands against Luciano's chest in attempt to push him away, glaring at him, blush deepening as he does so. "I-Idiot! L-Let me go!" he protested.

"But why? You know you don't want me to..." he grinned, speaking the truth.

Cao continued to resist, not wanting to give into submission... or the truth. He keeps that dark red blush, now trying to get his legs up to kick him away.

Luciano got an idea and sat down, pulling Cao over him. "This any better?

"F-Fuck no! I said let me go! Do it before I shove my fist down your throat!" he said in protest, continuing to try and push him away, or at least keep him from doing anything unwanted.

"But Cao~ This is a dream~ You want me to do this~"

Cao's eyes shot open and looked at him. "So this is a dream? Meaning I can wake up and this nightmare will be over!" he said. _"But shit! How do I wake up? DAMNIT ALL!" _he screamed in his head. "And I do not want this! Unhand me damnit!"

Luciano interrupted the dream, kicking Caos bed. "Yo. Fuck face. Wake up. Stop screaming damn it."

Cao shot up from the bed, though having to hold himself up with one arm and holding his head in the other hand, panting. He looked around and found himself in his room, sighing in relief, rubbing his temple. He mumbled a few curses in Chinese, then noticed something... in his pants. He quickly pulled the covers over his legs, blushing lightly. _"Fuck!" _he thought, and started cursing at himself in his head.

Luciano stood up and looked over at Cao, one eyebrow raising.. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He looked at Luciano for a moment, before looking off another direction. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Don't bug me about it..." Cao stated, feeling the disturbance he had woken up with fading, fortunately for him.

"Nothing my ass. You look like a straight guy that had a gay dream. Trust me, know the feeling. Been there. Done that. Got the t-shirt."

Cao's eyes widened but quickly narrowed, and pushed Luciano in the face. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Keep your fucked up dreams to yourself," he said in a stern tone, even though that was his dream. Was he straight? He surely isn't gay... or is he? He's fucked plenty of girls! But... did he really enjoyed it? WHY WAS HE ASKING HIMSELF THESE QUESTIONS?!

Luciano growled at Cao. "I never said it was my fucking dream you fucking asshat." he said and whacked him over the head with a shoe.

Cao held his head and glared at him. "You infact said you had a dream you just accused me of having, w-which I didn't! You stupid asswipe! Just mind your own business!" Cao exclaimed, swinging his legs over the edge and dropping down.

"Fuck. You." he growled and got back on his bed.

"No thanks," he said, in a mocking tone.

"Unlike you I actually have a Fiancee and don't use girls."

"You? Engaged? Ha! That's about as likely as my ass growing a leaf," he scoffed.

" I can fucking call her right now,"

"Go ahead and do it. I fucking dare you," he said eyeing Luciano.

Luciano got out his phone and called his Fiancee, and put it on speaker.

A female voice picked up on the other end. "Luciano! How nice of you to call me! How's that new school of yours, honey?" said the voice.

Luciano grinned, "Its pretty interesting, say hi to my new roommate, Cao. Cao say hi to my future wife~"

Cao takes the phone from him and puts up to his ear. "Luciano's fucked 3 other people since he got here, and not even said a word about you until now. You should dump this fucker and find yourself a real man," he said before hanging up on her and tossing the phone back. "Not anymore."

"FUCK YOU CAO" he yelled and quickly texted her that it wasn't true.

Smirks in success, taking his hat and putting it on. "Well, I got someplace to be. Don't wait up on me," he said walking toward the door.

Luciano growled and threw a shoe at the back of Cao's head, **NOT **missing, hitting him HARD.

The shoe hitting Cao knocked him off balance and started tripping forward, slamming his forehead into the wall. He groaned loudly holding his head, and turning around, glaring at him with death in his eyes. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU WESTERN FUCK!" he yelled, charging at him, fist dragging behind him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping, since his floor was a messy clusterfuck, and tripped over that shoe, flying some into the air, falling on top of Luciano and from the momentum and projectile angle, landing on him and their lips clashing together. Cao's eyes shot open, as a blush quickly emerged on his face, quickly pulling away and putting his arm over his mouth.

He just laid there silently... then sat up and looked at Cao and shook his head.

Cao was shaking lightly, obviously stunned by what just occurred, then his wide eyes narrowed into a harsh glare and his clenched his teeth. "DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID WESTERN FUCK?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO START SOMETHING?!" Cao started yelling.

"Me?! You're the fuck who hasn't cleaned the damn room!"

"You're the dumbass who threw the shoe causing me to trip!"

"You're the fuck with the gay dreams!" he said and turned over and laid facing at the wall.

"Damnit you moron! I didn't have gay dreams! I never had and I never will!" he protested back, picking up the shoe that caused this shit and threw it at him. "And stop with the fucking shoes! Next time I'll tear it in half!"

Luciano caught the shoe easily and looked back at Cao. "Yes you did, wanna know how I know? I WAS THERE AND COULD CONTROL A FUCKING THING!"

Cao put his hands to his ears. "NOPE! CAN'T HEAR YOU! FUCK OFF YOU CUNT FACED BITCH!" he shouted in protest, sealing his eyes shut, not wanting to believe a damned word he says.

"Ugh!" he groaned and put headphones on, then turned on music that was REALLY loud.

Cao quickly gets up and leaves the room, going to his brother's room to stay with them tonight, not being able to stand another moment with the Italian. He knocked on the door several times, hearing cursing and complaints from the other side and his brother say, "Who the fuck is it?" when the door was opened, only to be shoved out of the way and barging in. "I'm staying here tonight. I'm not putting up with that bastard and I'm going to get him a room exchange tomorrow," Cao said, pulling Chung Ho, Xiang's Korean roommate off the top bunk and climbing up. "Wake me up as soon as you do. Make sure you wake up an hour earlier or else I'll beat both your asses!" Cao exclaimed, pulling the covers over him, grumbling curses and death plots in Chinese before eventually falling asleep. Xiang sighed in irritation, and let Chung Ho sleep in his bed.

Luciano laid there, listening to his precious music and texting his fiancee. (who forgave him) He sighed and laid there, not hearing Flavio and his roommate knock.

"Luciano! Open this door right now before I kick it down! Luciano! Luciano!" Antonio shouted through the door, banging on it with his fist hard, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Grr! LUCIANOO!"

He got up, turned down his music and opened the door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"

"ABOUT TIME YOU OPENED THE DOOR!" he shouted. "And your stupid sassy brother kept bugging me and wouldn't let me sleep until we came! Be a pissed fuck about it to him!" he added, standing aside revealing Flavio.

"Oh my go-" Luciano started, then saw the look on his brothers face. "Flavio? What's wrong?"

"I-I... I thought I felt something hurt you... so..."

That next morning, Cao was woken up early by his brother, also taking a pair of his uniform clothing and rushing down the halls to the office, barging through the door, and with a pissed attitude and narrowed, hateful eyes, goes up to the counter, slamming his fists on the desk. "I DEMAND you get rid of that western idiot! I want him to get a room change and stay with some other unlucky soul!" he shouted, glaring harshly at the lady there.

"I am sorry, but you will have to fill out paperwork and then it will have to go through processing, eventually getting to-" she started, but was rudely and abruptly interrupted by Cao. "I DEMAND IT BE DONE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. The assistant principal came next to the woman, giving Cao a hard glare, but was unfazed. "Stop your yelling right this instant. You will not be so rude and disrespectful in such a manner!"

"Save it for someone who cares, gramps!" he barked back. "I want that western moron to get a room change, right now!"

"Not only will we not do that, but you're also going to be here for a long while after classes today. Detention. Now leave and get ready for your first class before I get security," he said with a stern tone and look, obviously not going to be convinced any different.

Cao growled at him, then stormed off out of the office, running intorunning into his Japanese cousin, who was in the outdoors part of the school, smoking a cigarette alone. Cao came up to him, taking the packet and lighter out of his hands and lighting himself one, grumbling curses in Chinese. "Damned westerned bastard... Damned school..." His cousin raised an eyebrow at him, and guessed he was blowing a fuse over his roommate. "I'm not going to put up with his shit..." Cao continued to groan.

"Why don't you just kick his sorry ass out, Cao?" Kyo asked. "I just tried to get him removed from my room and stick him with some other stupid soul. They kicked me out and now 2 fucking hours for who knows how long of several days just went down the drain!" Cao exclaimed, then his voice went low, to a mutter, "Fucking idiot throwing that damned shoe... Thank whoever the bitch believes in no one saw..." "What was that?" he asked. Cao blew out a puff of smoke, not looking at Kyo. "Nothing important," Cao answered, a light blush growing on his face. Kyo didn't believe him, but decided it wasn't worth getting a yelling at for pushing it. Cao eventually finished the cigarette, flicking it outwards and disregarding its existence, letting out another groan.

Luciano dodged a kick from his brother and ended up falling of the roof that they were practicing on and landed on his hands and feet a few feet from where Cao and Kyo were. He stood up and felt his ankle suddenly burst in pain and he fell again.

Cao and Kyo's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of Luciano, and watched at he had tried to get up, but falling again. "What the fuck are you doing you dumbass?!" Cao shouted, really not wanting to see him at the moment. Kyo remained silent, raising an eyebrow. _"So THAT's the guy Cao's having a fit about..." _Kyo thought.

"Mind your own fucking business fuckface," he said and tried to stand up using the wall but fell down again. "Madre di Cazzo questo fa male..."

"I would of but you fell from the fucking sky! And you can't even stand can you?! Nǐ zhège yúchǔn de tā mā de! Nǐ wèishéme bùnéng yǒngyuǎn zuò zhèngquè de shìqíng ma?" Cao said annoyed, not planning on helping him either way, just glaring at him. Kyo decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being, not wanting to invoke Cao's wrath more than he's already exposing.

"I WOULD have been able to if you had just SHUT THE CAZZO UP LAST NIGHT!" he glared. "Geez... and I'm not the one who always messes up! I was just fiiiiiiiiine until you started screeching your lungs out when you had that god awful dream! And YES I KNOW that you're denying it but you said it yourself in your sleep! So just fuck off of my business."

"DON'T YOU EVEN BRING THAT UP! WHY WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME WHILE I SLEPT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WESTERNERS?! AND WHAT DOES LAST NIGHT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES YOU FALLING OFF THE DAMN ROOF JUST TWO MINUTES AGO?!" Cao shouted, glaring and fists clenched.

"Cao, what dream is he talking about? I thought you had lucid dreams..." Kyo said. Cao shot him a harsh glare, and Kyo backed down, "Forget I asked..." Cao turned back to glaring at Luciano.

Luciano glared at Cao. "Just shut the fuck up and help me."

Cao scoffed. "And why would I do that? You just told me to stay out of your fucking business."

"THIS IS NOT _**MY **_fucking business! This is my brother's! Just help me up."

"Well obviously it is, considering IT'S YOUR FUCKING ANKLE! And considering the way you've treated me I really don't want to," Cao barked back.

"I'll tell everyone about your fucking dream if you don't get your ass over here and help me. I heard you say my name followed by-"

"OKAY OKAY FINE JUST STOP TALKING!" Cao shouted, in fear his cousin would hear, or anyone else who might be creeping around, hopefully getting blackmail or something. He sighed and walked over to Luciano, helping him up and letting him use him as support. "And stop bringing it up!"

"Blackmail~" he grinned and stood up.

Cao mentally cursed himself, and immediately regretted giving in, knowing he's going to be forced into shit in the near future. "Shut up," he said, helping Luciano walk to the school clinic. Kyo accompanied them for a while, before walking off some other direction before they got there. Cao walked into the clinic with Luciano. The nurse took over helping Luciano and began treating him. Moments after finishing, she came back with crutches. "It's not as bad as I had feared. You can still attend your classes, but you won't be able to walk on that foot for a few days. And according to your schedule, which you should've gotten this morning with your uniform and school supplies, you have nearly the exact schedule as Cao, so he'll be helping you with transporting your things."

Cao felt his eye twitch, and groaned, rubbing his head in annoyance. "Great... JUST what I needed..." he groaned under his breath. The nurse handed Luciano the crutches and adjusted them accordingly to Luciano, and handed them a note, having the bell for the first class ringing already. "Just go and get your stuff and get to class, and you'll be excused," she said with a smile.

Luciano nodded and stood up, using the crutches and shot a dirty look at Cao.

Cao caught the look and felt a small shiver run up his spine, quickly shaking it off and sighing. He left with Luciano and went back to the room, getting both their things and walked down the halls into their first walked into the room, the professor was just about to get started as Cao handed him the note he had received from the clinic nurse. As if things weren't bad enough for Cao, the man assigned the empty seat next to him to Luciano. Cao felt like killing himself then, knowing he's going to fall straight to the ground.

He and Luciano sat down in the seats, people whispering. Cao just tuned everything and everybody out, thinking of ways to get out of this hole he's fallen into.

He looked over at Cao and shook his head, then walked over to the board on his crutches, and started working on a problem, it filling up the whole board. "-Hence proving your theory wrong Professor."

The entire class was stunned, though some giggling. The professor, though, was intrigued, and examined what Luciano had wrote. He patted Luciano on the back giving him an impressed smile. "Excellent work Mr. Vargas. Finally another student who isn't a completely moron." Cao was impressed himself, but scoffed and rolled his eyes. Some of the other students booed in protest and others had no fucks to give.

He grinned and walks back to his seat and sat down, ignoring everyone waiting for the next class.

The bell soon rang, and Cao sighed, picking both his things, and Luciano's, feeling as if he was getting weird looks not just by him, and walked to their next class. "You're a showoff you know? I am too, but I'm dead sexy and earned that right," Cao said.

"Pfft... like hell. I saw your face when I slid my shirt off." he whispered not wanting anyone to hear.

Cao's eyes widened, a small blush appearing and looking away. "As if! Even so, still can't compare to me!" he replied, trying to keep his pride in his tone.

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes.

Cao scoffed. _"Ignorant ass," _he thought, but being reminded of that event caused the image of the memory kept appearing in his head, and he tried to shake it off.

A few hours later, they left to go get lunch, this time the room being more crowded. While Cao and Luciano received their lunches, Cao left Luciano there to go sit down with his asian family, which are known to be a bit of a gang. Cao immediately started talking 'business', forgetting all about Luciano.

Luciano had to lunch and went over to his brother and sat down. "You are an evil little fuck you know this right?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you Fratello!" Flavio whimpered.

"Yeah jeez man, cut him some slack. He's just a sassy gay, not much you can do," Antonio said, eating Spanish cuisine.

"I have to deal with that fuck over there all fucking day now!" he whined in annoyance. Flavio leaned on Antonio, as he did the other night, as smiled.

"Well news flash you Italian butt-sock, if you don't get on that fuck's good side, then you're gonna have a hard time here. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience!" Antonio said, not minding being leaned on.

"That's kind of hard considering what he's already fucking put me through... and Fl-" Luciano watched the two carefully. "What in the actual fuck?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"Are you two...?"

"Are we what? Showing affection? Dating? No, we're flying bricks. What the hell does it look like?" Antonio said, with an annoyed tone.

"Woah... geez. That was fast."

"Well your brother kept bugging me, and I eventually gave in. I actually don't regret it all too much... yet," he replied.

"Thats... Good job Flavio. I'm glad your not scared of relationships anymore."

"Since we're on the topic... What about you? Got your eyes set on anyone? I gotta warn you though, none of the girls are virgins. That Chinese pimp-ass saw through to that," Antonio said. Coincidently, Cao sneezed right after Antonio mentioned him.

"I heard..." He grumbled. "_Fucking lucky girls..."_he thought to himself.

Antonio impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. "Well? I'm waiting..."

"Uhm, no not really..."

Flavio leaned over to Antonio's ear, "He's confused at the moment, he doesn't know what the hell he is so..."

Antonio sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, just don't get yourself involved with the frenchman here. If he gets too interested, he'll rape you without remorse or regret. Same with the Russian, of course he really hasn't done anything like that, but he's a scary person so people rumor about it.

"There's a Russian here~?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... he has a shovel in his room and he's beaten the shit out of a good few students. He's large and depressed but hides it behind a poker face and all he really does is grunt. You don't want to be sexually attracted to him, trust me. I nearly got on his bad-side."

"Is that him?" Luciano asked and pointed over to him.

Antonio leaned in a bit, lowering his voice, "Yeah... but don't let him hear or see you talking about him, he doesn't take it too lightly..." He pulled back and made it voice normal, "I wouldn't want to get involved with the Asians though. They might be some of the smartest people in the world, but here they are just some gang, fucking the women whenever they get the chance to, selling drugs, stealing money, threatening for money. All that shit. That Cao guy leads it, and no one is brave enough to tell the staff, either that or they just don't care."

"Well I kinda like... proved the Math Professor wrong... so..."

"Dude that guy's a prick. He constantly calls us dimwit morons and gives us so much work, saying we need to get off our asses and learn and crap. Did he blow a fuse or what?" Antonio said.

"He said he was impressed... and gave me a look. Why?"

"Oh shit dude. That isn't good. If he didn't blow a fuse... Oh holy shit man. Just- Keep an eye on where his hands go, and if he asks you if you want to do something that needs you to stay after class, say no and get the fuck out of there; Don't look back, don't reconsider," Antonio said with a look of concern.

"Is this something my Grandpa should know about? I mean... he does technically run the the school and all..."

"Trust me. Several students have reported this but he's always blown it off. He knows about it but just flat out doesn't care," Antonio answered.

"Mio Nonno is a caring guy, he probably has a good reason for it... and if the professor **does **try something I've got all the protection I need."

"You better pray to whatever the fuck you believe in you do," Antonio replied.

"Besaste mi hermano Antonio ya?" Lucino asked and grinned, watching him.

"Fratello I didn't know you knew Spanish!"

"Si. What about you? Have **you **kissed anyone before? At all?" Antonio asked.

"No..."

Flavio grinned. "Bambino Fratello..." he looked up at Antonio. "Hes only 19."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "I have a feeling the way you said that says you're hiding something."

"What do you mean? No I've never kissed anyone. Why is that hard to believe?" he asked, a truthful tone filling his voice and his face went poker.

Antonio shrugged, that smirk still on his face. "Alright, if you say so..."

He rolled his eyes and looked over at the Russian man. "He _**is **_kinda cute though..."

Antonio immediately sprung up, putting a hand over his mouth. "You dimwit! Don't say that out loud!" Antonio looked over at him, and sighed in relief that he did not turn around and send a scary death-filled glare their way. Antonio removed his hand and sat back down. "Are you brain dead or what? I had just gotten through saying to _**not **_get involved with him! It will only bring bad!"

"Maybe I want something bad." Luciano said flatly.

"Well you'll regret it if you want it from him! He'll kill you without hesitation or a second's thought! I've been here longer than you, you little Italian fuck. Listen and heed my damn words!" Antonio argued.

"Well... Maybe thats just what I want okay?" Lucanoi said and crutched out of the room.

"I think... something bad happened." Flavio said.

"You think?" Antonio replied.

Cao, who had glanced over to where Luciano was, watched as he left the room. _"What the hell pissed him off..." _he thought, then came to a sudden realization. _"Why the fuck do I care?!" _He shook off the feeling he received and went back to what he was doing.

Luciano laid in his bed and sighed. "Not like I give a damn anymore." He pulled out his phone and texted his fiancee that it wasn't going to work.

Not much later, most of the students there left the lunchroom, but there was still some 30 minutes left and Cao walked inside the room, not even caring to notice Luciano and just sat at the computer, though not looking up porn.

Luciano laid there listening to music, not knowing Cao was there, and cried silently. Not knowing that it was just barely hearable.  
Cao heard the crying and turned around, jolting slightly out of surprise. "Damnit! Why didn't you say you were here? And why are crying?!" he said, looking at Luciano.

He pulled the blanket over his head not wanting to be seen, "Just don't ask..."

Cao got up, yanking the covers off Luciano and glared at him, also taking the headphones away from his ears. "Too fucking bad, I'm asking. Now I'm demanding you tell me since you're making such a big deal about it," he said sternly.

"I'm making a big deal?! I'm just laying here you fucking dick. Not everyone has to listen to your shit!" he yelled and punched Cao in the stomach taking his headphone back and pulling the blanket back up. "Go the fuck away."

Cao grunted, then scowled, glaring at the covered Luciano. "Fine then, you cry-baby fuck! See if I care!" he said, going over to his computer, closing out the browser and walks to the door, about to storm out. "You can get your own ass to class," he added before slamming the door on his way out.

He laid in his bed, having already told Romulus that he wasn't going to be going to the rest of his classes today. He turned over and looked at the chair Cao was sitting at and got up and went over to it. He, with his gloved hands, pulled up the history of the browser, and took a picture of it with his phone- to examine later because why the fuck not. He re-closed the browser and put the mouse _exactly _where it was before and laid in his bed again, falling asleep.

Several hours have passed since then, and Cao came into the room, rather stealthily and quietly, unsure if Luciano was in here. He shut the door and looked over and saw Luciano still there on the bed. He sighed quietly, and went over to his computer, changing his settings to Chinese and searching something, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure Luciano wasn't going to wake up.

Luciano laid there, dead asleep- moaning softly every now and again.

After a good while, he cleared his history, changed his settings back to English, and clearing his history again, before closing out the browser and shutting it down. He walked over to the small window that the room had, opening it and lighting a cigarette, losing himself in his thoughts.

Luciano woke up as Cao opened the window and looked over at him.

Cao wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and didn't notice Luciano awake. He sighed softly, and to himself he said, "I'm in the mood for sex..."

"Then just go down the hall to an of the girls' rooms. Pretty sure none of them would think a second thing about it." Luciano said, completely normal tone.

Cao jumped a little at the sudden voice, turning sharply around and looking at him. "Honestly if I wanted your opinion, I would've asked. And besides, I already know that," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "No woman could resist my sexiness. And they all already know just how greatly I can pleasure them!"

"I'm sure there are a lot of guys that are jealous," he said calmly.

"Heh..." Cao blew out a puff of smoke. "I know there is. They just can't compare themselves to me and my irresistible self. Most of the women basically came crawling to me... though the more ripe ones required a little effort, it was worth it, to say the least," he bragged, a smug grin on his face.

"Who said I meant of you? I was told by someone that they were jealous of the girls. Not you." Luciano looked over at Cao, with a small grin. "Then again, you don't swing that way do you?"

Cao scoffed, putting the cigarette up to his mouth, then blew out another puff of smoke. "I know there are men who are jealous of the girls. This is a school known for gays. Like I said previously, because of that, people think that all the men are gay. And no, I in fact don't 'swing that way'. They can keep their sexual interests to themselves..." he said, though looking away near the end, back out the window.

"Might be hard living with one for a while then..." he said nearly inaudible. He reached under his bed and got out his own pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it.

Cao sighed, standing up and finishing the cigarette then flicking it out the window. "I have something I need to do. I'll be gone for a couple hours... Though I don't know why I'm telling you. You probably don't even care," he said, then shrugged, taking off the uniform and putting on his normal attire.

"I could care less but, your life is your life," he said inhaling a **long **breath of smoke, and holding it in for a moment then exhaling it.

"Point taken," he said, putting his hat on and shoving a handful of cash into his pocket, walking to the door. "If there's anything more you need to say, hurry up and say it, I'm not going to stand here forever."

"There is one thing..."

Cao looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Well... spit it out!" he said.

"Your lips are really soft," Luciano said, crushing it out then rolling back over on his bed.

Cao's eyes widened a bit, a blush creeping onto his face. "J-Just shut up!" he said before shutting the door fairly hard. He stood there for a moment, before shaking his head and sighing, before going to his destination, off of school grounds.

Luciano grinned. "That outta keep him away for a while..."

Several hours later, just about midnight that night, Cao creeped down the halls, barefooted, not wearing any pants but holding them in his arms, along with his shoes, and his shirt opened up. He made it to his room, quickly unlocking and opening the door, stepping inside and shutting it quietly, sighing softly. "I'm going to hear about this..." he said softly.

Luciano sat against the wall on his on laptop, watching something with headphones in...

Cao saw the light from the laptop and saw Luciano awake. He jumped a little in surprise, quickly trying to get on his pants, but accidently falling over. "Fuck!" he said under his breath.

Luciano looked up at Cao and grinned, "Have fun?"

Cao sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I did actually. I had a fucking blast," he said in a rude tone.

"Just don't get anything on my bed," Luciano said and started watching again.

Cao rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever." He climbed up onto the bed, still not wearing his pants, and covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Luciano sighed and stayed up all night typing at inhuman speed.

The next morning, Luciano was still awake, and Cao was beginning to stir, holding his pillow and making kissing noises.

Luciano grinned but ignored it, and kept on typing.

Cao let out a groggy groan, and softly started saying something, but only the first part of it, "L-Lu..." then it turned into a soft snore, before another groggy groan was released and he opened his eyes, still tired.

Luciano looked over at the bunk beds and stared. "_Did he just... no... no. Couldn't have"_

Cao quickly got out of his dazed trance, and glared at the staring Italian. "The fuck you lookin' at?"

"N-nothing... nothing.." he responded and went back to typing.

Cao sighed heavily, too tired to fight about it, and sat up. "Kyo's going to have my ass..." he said softly, sliding off the bed, his boxers a little too low without noticing it, and looking around on the floor.

Luciano looked without looking and grinned, then looked at his screen. "So many fucking letters..."

Cao turned around after pulling up some pants, narrowing his eyes at Luciano. "Did you really stay up all fucking night? You do realize that you have classes to catch. Not that I care, or want to go either," he said.

"Yea I was up all night... I'm fine though." Luciano said.

Cao rolled his eyes. "What were you doing that's so important to have you stay up all night doing?" he asked.

"That's a secret."

Cao scoffed, a small smirk appearing. "Secret my ass. Tell me what it is."

"Why?"

"You've perked my interest. Now tell me."

"Not anything interesting... just you know... writing a porn script is all."

Cao raises his eyebrow, unamused. "Porn huh... Let me see what you got."

He nodded and handed the computer over.

He started reading through it, surprisingly impressed by how well it's done. "Well shit... I'm impressed."

"Thank you~"

He handed the computer back, turning around and picking up a shirt and replacing it, then putting the stupid and ugly sweater-vest over it, groaning softly in annoyance. "Hate these damned uniforms..."

"I could... ask my Grandpa if you could just not wear it...If you wanted..."

"It's going to be a pain with the rest of the staff members and I'd preferable not go through that shit," he replied.

"Actually, I don't have to wear it,, neither does my brother or Antonio. So... its a simple please."

"Yeah, but here's the thing. Your grandpa doesn't do shit for the school, and the assistant principals run this dump. That's why we have these idiot uniforms in the first place. The assistant principals don't make any exceptions, even if they have permission," he corrected.

"Well, we don't wear it. So...whatever. I don't care."

Cao rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't. I doubt you care about anything, even that so-called 'fiancee' of yours."

"Broke up with her."

Cao raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

He shrugged. "Didn't feel it any more."

"Come across anyone that made you feel that way?"

"Yup, but you don't get to know who."

"That's your business. You can leave me out."

"Unless for some reason it **was **your business.''

"I'm not even going to ask," he said, looking at a clock he had. "I need to go meet up with Kyo. I'm going to guess you aren't even going to leave this room."

"Nope..."

"Whatever. I'm off," he said, heading toward the door.

"Bye..."

He went through the door, leaving Luciano to his porn writing and going off to meet up with his family then to his classes.

Luciano sighed and closed the laptop.

_**That following Friday...**_

The only American on campus, and his Canadian buddy invited pretty much all of the students, or at least, the ones who aren't marked off as nerds, geeks and losers. Cao, of course, was invited. Allen, the American, had met Luciano previously and came up on good terms with him, so he was going to be there too, especially since his ankle healed. They had planned it when they knew most of the staff would be off campus, leaving only of the few, lazy ones to watch over the students, but weren't very good at their jobs whatsoever. There was loud music going to be involved, food, and booze. That's what most of them came for, booze, which was prohibited on campus. Did anyone really care for the rules? No, not really. Luciano was dragged there early by his brother and Antonio, while Cao came late with his Asian family, kicking the door open like a badass and yelled, "We're here to make this party, ten times better!" Cao and his family were immediately surrounded by the women who attended, telling Cao how amazing sex was with him and stuff. Cao didn't really get into the booze early, but when he did, he got hammered.

Luciano decided that it was time to take Cao home, and pulled him away from a bunch of girls and led him to the dorm room.

"Wh're y' t'kin' mehh? I wus s'rrounin' by 'll dem purty w'men! LAAuuurrrgghhh..." Cao slurred, then burped loudly and laughed hysterically like an idiot, suddenly stopped. "W't's so funneh...?"

Luciano sighed and looked at Cao. "Wow you're drunk..."

Cao grinned like an idiot and moved a hand to his ass, squeezing. "Eheheh, n'ce ass~"

"C-Cao!"

Cao looked up at him with his drunk grin. "I kneow y' liiii- -hic- -ke 't Eheheh-hehhh!" he slurred.

"Even if I did..."

Cao lost his grin, frowning instead and hanging his drunk head. "Y' 'ren't 'nterest'd 'n m'n...'re you...?"

Luciano looked down at him and sighed. "I am but your drunk so you wouldn't remember..."

"N'aaaa... I'd r'mber..!" he slurred, grinning like a moron again, sitting down in a chair after breaking from Luciano, still looking at him. Booze stained his shirt and he was wearing his sash over his hat, and one of the shirt collars somehow tucked inside the shirt.

"Cao..." he sighed and took off his hat and sash, then took off both off his shirts. "Your such a god damned pig you know this right?"

He giggled like an idiot before lightly jabbing Luciano in the head. "I'm n't a piiig... I'm h'man! ...'nd dead sexy at th't!" he slurred.

"Indeed..."

"Oh s' you like?" he chuckled, not sure if he should take him seriously.

"You- just... Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaao" he groaned.

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"Why are you so fucking- drunk... I was going to say drunk...''

"Ooooff c'rse ya w're!" he slurred sarcastically.

Luciano sighed, "I have a question for you.''

Cao chuckled again. "'nd I'll h've an 'nswer fo you!"

"Are you gay?"

He laughed like a madman for a while before finally calming down and looking up at him with a childish grin. "I th'nk so."

"You think so? Try and prove it to yourself"

"I d'n't n'd to... I h'd dat dreaaamm."

"What dream?"

"'Diot! D't one wit... wit... uhh... YOU! Dat's r'ght!"

"Me?"

Cao's grin faded, and his eyes opened a little more, looking up at him in confusion. "Y-yeh... Y' tol' meh dat... y' kn'w I was lyin' 'bout hav'n' it, 'nd tol' meh dat, yuu were 'part of it..."

"Oh... uhm... Well...u-''

Cao interrupted him by yanking him down to his level and slamming their lips together.

Luciano froze and melted into it, the alcohol in his system starting to kick in also~

"Cao broke the kiss not too long after, and looked up at him, blushing a little deeper than the alcohol already caused. "Th're... I've pr'v'd it t' ya..." he slurred.

"Not enough though..."

"H-Huh?"

Luciano picked him up off the couch, kissing him again and pinning him to the bed.

Cao looked at him, eyes widened and blushing deeper. "L-Lucia-ano...?"

Luciano stared into Cao's eyes, having had quite a few drinks himself, he couldn't control his actions. Just his voice.

Cao started awkwardly laughing, "Eheheh.. V-V'ry funny L-Luciano..."

"Funny? What about this is funny?"

"I-I d'n't know!" he slurred, starting to squirm a little.

"Why can't you do anything right Cao? Anything?" Luciano got up and sat in his chair.

"H-Hey!" he shouted, sitting up, looking at Luciano. "Wh't's yor' damn deal?"

"What's yours?!"

"Why c'n't you j'st t'ke me 'way...?" he said, thinking it was in his head, not noticing he said that out loud.

"Take you away? What?"

Cao's eyes widened as he slapped his hands over his mouth, face turning red. "N-NOTHING! 'GNORE DAT!"

"No. Tell me what you said. Or... I'll tell your brothers that you kissed me and had a gay dream."

"Y-YOU W'LDN'T DARE!" he exclaimed.

"Oh but I would..."

"I-I w-w's just th'nk'n outl'd b-by mistake!"

"But what did you mean?"

Cao's face remained red, looking away, trying to think of a way to get out of telling him, but having him not rat him out. He was having no luck. "I-I m'nt..." he started to say, groaning softly, lowering his head a little. "...s-s'xually, p-pl'se me..." he finished, then gulped.

"I-I...Are you sure...?"

Cao, sat there unmoving for a moment, before slowly nodding, still greatly intoxicated, and would most likely not remember a thing that happens this night, and is still madly blushing.

Luci moved closer to Cao, and kissed him gently. Lightly pushing him down onto the bed.  
Cao slowly kissed back, letting him completely dominate, since he's exposed himself to him.

Luciano slid his hands up Caos shirt and grinned into the kiss, rubbing his sides, and lower back.

Cao let out a soft moan, going entirely submissive, and holding onto Luciano's sides.

Luciano felt something on Cao's back, and noticed it was a scar. He got an idea and rubbed it, watching Cao's reaction.

Cao grunted weakly, arching his back and feeling his spine go weak. "T-Th't's a-a s'sit've spot!"

"Good~" he purred into Cao's ear, rubbing it harder.

Cao moaned, arching his back again, pushing his arms all the way around Luciano's body, clinging to him, having sealed his eyes closed.

"My, my. It _is_sensitive isn't it~?" Luciano grinned and rubbed it harder, then bit Cao's neck. (leaving a mark)

Cao moaned louder, rotating his arm to where his fingers could reach the end of Luciano's hair when extended, and his legs fidgeting a bit.

"Do you want anything Cao? Anything at all?"

Cao laid motionless for a moment, but felt heat racing throughout his body. He was embarrassed enough as it is, and was having a hard time swallowing his pride to get to this level. He's never been topped, nor about to go at it with another man. "T-To... b-be f'cked..." he answered in a very soft tone, mumbling a bit, furrowing his eyebrows in embarrassment.

"Are you sure~?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone, "You wouldn't want to harm such a little virgin as yourself now would you?"

"B-B't I'm not a v'rgin..." Cao replied.

Luciano leaned over Cao and grinned. "Compared to me you are~"

Cao whimpered softly, narrowing his thighs, pushing his knees together.

"Don't worry, I know a few tricks to make it painless," he promised and smiled.

Cao now thought that Luciano misunderstood why he positioned his legs that way. He slowly opened his eyes a bit, looking up at Luciano, continuing to blush a deep red.

Luciano looked down at Cao, and out of nowhere rubbed his scar _**hard**_.

Cao moaned loudly, arching his back and colliding, the grinding accidently on Luciano's lower waist area.

Luciano moans semi-loudly and bit his lip. He grinned and did it again to see the reaction.

Cao moaned louder, his back arching again and the collision and grinding occurring with it.

Luciano looked down at Cao and smiled. "Having fun down there?"

Cao looked up at him, face red, and putting a hand over his bulge, feeling even more embarrassed about it, lightly biting his lower lip.

"Well~?" Luciano was definitely different after a few drinks and a little nudge in 'right' direction.

Cao looked off to the side, slightly nodding.

Luciano grinned and purred softly, sliding his shirt off, revealing a few tattoos, just a few.

Cao brought his other hand up to his nose, forcing himself to seal his eyes. He put a little more pressure on his bugle, trying to keep it down.

"That doesn't work you know~"

"I-I don't w'nt to st'n the bed..."

"Its okay. I can fix it..."

Cao hesitantly and slowly opened his eyes, and removed his hand from his nose, eyeing his torso up and down. Quickly, blood ran down the side of his face.

"Like what you see Cao?"

Cao slowly nodded.

Luciano rubbed the scar lightly. "If you're half the sexgod the school claims you to be then you should be having problems with this Cao~" he smirked, hopefully shooting down his ego more.

Cao narrowed his eyes some, groaning lightly. "J-Just sh'ddup..."

Luciano slid his knee lightly over Cao's bulge, undoing Cao's shirt and sliding it off of him.

Cao's eyes widened a bit at feeling the knee of Luciano's presence over his crotch, and shivered a bit with his shirt off.

Luciano smiled to himself, then kissed Cao's neck gently, now not able to control anything.

Cao moaned softly, removing his hand from his crotch and wrapping his arms around Luciano's body.

Luci grinned and slid one hand down Cao's pants.

Cao tensed a bit, whimpering softly, and clenching his hands a bit, and gulped a little, unsure of what the Italian has planned.

Luciano's hand slowly stroked Cao's bulge.

Cao moaned lightly, relaxing his body again and sliding his hands up to Luciano's head, running his fingers through his hair.

Luciano grinned and added a little pressure into his fingers.

Cao moaned a little louder, slightly tightening his hands on Luciano's hair.

Luciano bit his lips lightly and continued to put more and more pressure- then suddenly stopped.

Cao looked up at him with a questioning expression. "..L-Luciano...?"

"Yes?" Luciano looked down at him.

Cao hesitated to continue speaking. "..W-why d'd you stop...?"

"Didn't want to hurt you." He smiled softly then kissed him lightly.

Cao closed his eyes for a moment, before looking up at Luciano again. "C-Can we just..." he started to say, then gulped, "...g-g't on with it...?"

"Yes, yes we can." Luciano slipped off Cao's pants along with his own, then both of their boxers.

Cao shivered again, since now being completely nude. He gulped again, this time swallowing his pride. "J-Just d'n't tell a-anyone 'bout this..."

"Of course not," he smiled, leaning over to get something from behind his pillow.

Cao turned his head and watched Luciano pull out a container of lube. "W-Why d'd you h've that... 'nder your p'llow?"

"Stole it from Flavio... Why?" Luciano grinned, and poured some of it on his hand, and gots some on his fingers then slid one in watching Cao's reaction.

Cao groaned weakly in pain, biting his lower lip and getting a tight grip on the bedsheets, body tensing.

Luciano smiled then waited for Cao's body to loosen up before adding another. "If you keep tensing it'll make it hurt more."

Cao slowly relaxed his body, trying to control his breathing and calm down.

"Thats better," he said before adding another.

Cao groaned in pain again, also tensing up. "I-It hurts...!" he groaned out, biting his lower lip again.

"Not for long," he promised then kissed Cao lightly. "I'm making it so it doesn't hurt more later"

Cao looked at him wearily, before relaxing his body again.

Luciano looked at him dead in the eyes, and slowly thrusted his fingers for the hell of it.

Cao sealed his eyes shut, grunting and groaning in pain, pulling on the sheets. "T-T-The p-pain...!"

Luciano stopped, letting him get used to the size.

Cao panted heavily, trying to remain calm.

Luciano sighed, waiting

Cao opens one eye barely, looking at Luciano, whimpering softly.

"Tell me when."

Cao waited a few seconds before breathing deeply, and rested his head on the bed. "G-Go 'head..."

Luciano started thrusting his fingers again, watching his face.

He started to grunt again, getting used to it. "Nnngh-aahh... Y-You c-c'n swa-ap... t' your... uh.. ahh.. d-d'ck..."

Luciano nodded and pulled them out, then put a little bit of the lube on his dick, then positioned himself.

Cao slowly and shakily, put his legs on Luciano's shoulders, and readied himself. "...B-Be g'ntle..."

"Of course~" he smiled, then slid himself in.

Cao let out a long groan as Luciano went inside, biting his lower lip, but trying to keep his body relaxed.

He shivered but stayed still, waiting for the okay.

Cao went through several deep breathes, before looking at Luciano. "G-Go sl'wly..."

"Of course~" he slid out then back in slowly.

Cao lets out moans of both pleasure and pain, continuing to breath deeply and remain calm and relaxed.

Luci continued to go slowly.

Cao slowly opened his eyes partially, looking at Luciano. "Y-You c'n go... a l'ttle... f-faster..."

"K-kay..." he breathed heavily and went faster.

Cao moaned a little louder. He continued forcing his body to remain calmed and relaxed, for fear of even more pain and inability to keep the sex going.

Luciano looked down at Cao, "Are you sure?"

Cao was about to answer, then they heard the door open and Kyo walk through it. "Cao, are you al-" he started to say, when he looked at them and his eyes widened with shock. Cao felt his face quickly burn up a deep red. Kyo stood there, staring at them for a moment, before awkwardly walking backwards and closing the door. Cao felt his pride fall straight to the ground.

He looked down at Cao. "Are.. .you... sure?"

Cao pulled the pillow over his face. "J-Just p'll out..." he groaned through the pillow, obviously having to bribe his cousin now to keep his mouth shut.

Luciano nodded and pulled out then moved aside.

Cao turned over, groaning in pain from his ass, burying his face in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"So you're going to sleep in my bed?"

"I g'ss so... M' ass hurts..." he mumbled from the bedding.

"Okay..."

Cao moved himself against Luciano's, burying his red face into his chest.

He sighed and cuddled close to him.

The next morning, Cao groaned painfully as he woke up with a massive hangover, opening his eyes partially. "My fucking head..." he groaned, not noticing he's resting on top of Luciano.

"Ugh, watch your fucking elbow fatass," he shoved Cao off of him. "Fuck you fatass," he grumbled not realizing anything.

"I'm not in the mood to-" he started to say, his eyes widening when he realized he was in bed, with Luciano, both butt naked, and his ass hurting. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled, shoving Luciano off the bed and pulling the covers up to hide his bare body.

"Ah-!" he yelled, falling off the bed. "What the fuck?! Why the fuck are you in MY bed?! And why the FUCK ARE WE BOTH-... Wait..."

Cao's face started to turn a dark red, as he glared angrily at Luciano.

"What?! I'm not the one who got fucking drunk off his ass! Yea, I was drunk but not as fucking bad as you! Geez!" he said standing up, not being able to cover himself.

Cao was unable to keep glaring at him and shut his eyes looking away. "You fucking raped me didn't you, you ass! I knew you were a gay fuck just like nearly every other asswipe man here!"

"One. What the fuck?! Two. The only goddamn thing I remember is something about you and your gay fucking dream, THEN I WAKE UP TO THIS. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. FOR ALL I FUCKING KNOW YOU COULD HAVE HAD ME FUCKING PINNED."

"THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD! YOU AND YOUR GAY ASS OBVIOUSLY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY DRUNK STATE AND DID YOUR WAY WITH ME! THAT'S WHY MY FUCKING ASS HURTS!" he yelled back.

"WHAT IF MINE DOES TOO YOU FUCKING CUNT?!"

"I DOUBT IT! BECAUSE EVEN IN MY DRUNK STATE I WOULD NEVER EVEN CONSIDERING WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU IN SUCH A WAY!"

Flavio walked in the room and smack them both, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING," he looked at Cao, "YOU FUCKING ENJOYED IT. GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" he looked over at his brother. "YOU WERE FUCKING DRUNK TOO. JUST SHUT THE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK UP AND LET ME FUCKING SLEEP!" he shouted and walked out, slamming the door hard, cracking some of the paint.

Cao was stunned and at a loss for words, and just stared off with his eye twitching. _"Enjoyed. It? ENJOYED IT?!" _

Flavio walked back in, "OH. And Cao. The whole fucking dorm heard you loving it last night. So shut the fuck up." he left again. Luciano shot Cao an evil bone chilling grin.

Cao shoved his face into the pillow and groaned longley. "My reputation is GONE..."

"Good," Luciano growled and threw Cao off his bed, then got back in.

Cao yelped in pain, holding his ass. "OW YOU FUCK! I CAN'T STAND YOU MORON! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO LAY HERE, NAKED?!"

"Then get back in."

Cao lowered his head and gripped at his hair. "Why would I with the likes of you?!" he said, obviously forcing himself to keep a straight tone. "I've worked so hard to get this far. I was known for something! Now it's gone! All gone..."

"Then j-just... go away," he said, hiding his face.

"I-I can't... I can't even walk..!" he said, obviously crying now.

Luciano stood up, and picked up Cao carefully, then laid him on Luciano's bed. He then put on pants and left the room.

Cao watched as Luciano left, he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes in hate, then softened to that of sorrow and longing, then crashing his face into the pillow and silently sobbing... secretly longing for Luciano to come back and comforting him...

Luciano came back a few minutes later, tossing a small bag on the desk and he sat next Cao. "Turns out the only one who knew was Kyo... and now he doesn't either. So... uhm... Your reputation is safe," he said, concern obviously in his voice.

Cao didn't say anything for a moment, before turning his face away. "I'm not going to even ask..." he said, wiping his tears away.

He sighed, "Ill... just... leave now. Obviously not helping any. The bag on the desk is yours."

Cao took hold of Luciano's wrist tightly, still not showing him his face. "...D...Don't leave..."

"Why? I'm _obviously _the cause of this."

"Just shut up and lay down..."

"Okay..." he sighed and laid down.

Cao turned himself around, but quickly placing his face into Luciano's chest, not wanting him to see him blushing.

Luciano saw it anyways. "Why... are you blushing?" He asked, gently petting Cao's hair, holding him protectively.

Cao groaned weakly, trying to hide his face more with the blush deepening. "J-Just hush..."

"Okay..."

* * *

**Translations**

**Ma il fratello ~ Queste persone sono così divertente! - But Brother ~ These people are so much fun!**

**Non mi interessa! Sit tuo culo verso il basso. - I do not care! Sit your ass down.**

**Non e 'quello che volevo dire Asshat- - Not 'what I meant Asshat-**

**Sono sempre in basso. Non importa quello che sto cazzo cazzo sempre in basso. - I'm always down. No matter what I'm fucking shit at the bottom.**

**Cazzo Santo - Holy Fuck**

**Madre di Cazzo questo fa male... - Mother of Fuck this hurts ...**

**Mio Nonno - My grandfather**

**Besaste mi hermano Antonio ya? - Antonio, have you kissed my brother yet?**

**Bambino Fratello - Baby brother**

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this. The other writer wants to continue this in more chapters instead of calling it a story here. Originally, this story was desired in order to release sexual fetishes toward the pairing in smut/smex. That's exactly what it featured, more or less.**

**The other writer LOST the translat****ions we were keeping, and Google Translate was being a giant pain in my arse, so I can't get the Chinese translations. My apologies. **

**And I also apologize for the failure to uphold logic and physics, you can blame the other writer.**

**Remember! Favorite/Review, and let us know if you now ship this ship! Because this ship is pretty awesome!**

**Hetalia (c) Himaruya**


	2. Surely You Mean This?

**A/N: WARNING: My girlfriend, M, decided to convert the story into one of that contains supernatural creatures, so... yeah. This has, A LOT MORE sexy stuff. Read at your own risk. ENJOY! *will get to editing it later* *T is lazy writer***

**Hetalia (c) Himaruya**

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

Cao grinned, panting not nearly as heavily as Luciano, thrusting pretty hard and fast, just about to get to the screaming point.

Luciano bit his lip, not wanting to scream this early.

"C-Come on... ah, Luciano..." Cao cooed, increasing the power in his thrusting, trying to find Luciano's pleasure spot that he knows everyone has, all too well. "It's, aahh... the least, you c-could, ah... do... because of, ahh.. last time.."

"M-make me bitch~" he challenged, grinning madly up at Cao.

Cao forced out a chuckle, narrowing his eyes at Luciano. "Challenge... accepted..." he said, picking up power and holding tightly onto Luciano's sides.

Luciano immediately moaned loudly at the sudden change of speed.

He continued going at that speed and power ratio, and finally finding what he's been searching for. He hit Luciano's pleasure spot with great force, and awaiting what he desired most to come from Luciano's throat.

Luciano let out a loud girly screech when the spot was hit, digging his nails into Cao's lower and upper back, scratching down to the front of his chest. Thank Cazzo he didn't have nails.

Cao, who grinned lustfully and widely at this, instantly wanted more. Not only did he continue hitting that spot with what force he could muster, he was generally increasing the speed as he did the power. "M-my name..." he cooed, "...s-scream it!"

Luciano growled softly, then wrapped his legs around Cao's waist. "C-Cao~" he moaned softly.

Unsatisfied and impatient, Cao pulled out greatly, and shoved it back in with full force, hitting dead on his target. He wanted to hear his name screamed, and he wasn't going to stop until that goal was reached.

Luciano arched his back and screeched Caos name _**loudly**_.

Cao grinned as widely as he could, his pride reaching all new heights. Satisfied, he slowed down a noticeable amount, awaiting a response on to either stop or continue going from Luciano.

"F-fucker... go faster..." Luciano breathed out heavily.

Cao continued to grin and moved next to Luciano's ear, "Of course~" he said softly, getting back up to where he just was, continuing to hit Luciano's pleasure spot, amused and pleased by the results in which the effort was worth getting.

"H-how fucking old are you?!" he glared, "This much fucking.. practice.."

"21... H-Have you, forgotten... who I am?" Cao sneered. "I've, fucked... every girl, ah... in the college. Sex God, ..ah.. of the school!"

"Y-you're older than... me by.. at least 2 years..." he panted, "Sex god? Pfft... no... Overlord? Fuck yes."

"Whatever... ah... helps you, sleep at night..." he replied, increasing a bit more, his smug grin still plastered on his face.

Luciano looked up at Cao, and forced his head down into a kiss with one hand, other hand still digging into Cao's scar.

Cao slowed down in order to maintain the kiss, having kissing back and moaning softly into it, sliding one of his hands up to the base of Luciano's back for support.

Luciano pulled away from the kiss, panting still, "You may.. be the sex god.. of the- ...the school. But I'm d-definitely the best ki-kisser,"

"That... I won't, deny..." Cao responded, kissing him again, loving it so much, though never being able to picture how he was brought into this, and didn't really care.

Luciano shivered, remembering where they were. "Why the fu-fuck are we on th-the floor again?"

Cao chuckled lightly, "I... don't even, remember..."

"Who fucking cares anyways~" he moaned out into Cao's ear.

Cao scoffed, his grin still there. "Exactly."

"Wh-what the fuck.. have you turned... me into~?"

He snickered, "My bitch~"

"Yet you're not o-only mine..."

Cao continued to slow down, catching his breath slowly. "I may... have sex, with, different people... but... I, belong to you..." he said softly. "Don't, you dare... tell _**ANYONE **_I said, that..."

"I-I can do that..." he sighed and caught his breath.

Cao decided that they were both done, pulling out and sighing heavily. "Haahh.. I'm, beat..."

"W-we should go back to the dorm... they're going to get suspicious."

"Can you stand...?"

Luciano nodded and stood up, nearly falling then catching his balance. "I'm fine... used to it."

"If anyone asks why you're limping or falling, you fell backwards and busted your ass on the hard ground or something," Cao said, picking up their clothing, giving Luciano's his, and putting his own on.

"Okay," he smiled and put on his clothes. "Want to get like... something to eat?"

"I can call a pizza place, and pick it up on the way back..." Cao answered.

"Sounds nice..." Luciano smiled, then leaned over and kissed Cao.

Cao smiled, before kissing back. "And if anyone asks where we were, I was doing business and you tagged along."

"Because I'm an annoying-ass motherfucker?"

"Right on the mark."

Luciano smiled to himself, then kissed Cao again, fixing the man's shirt where he had messed up. "Try to hide them," he grinned, knowing the marks on Cao's back would be there for everyone to see if he so much as wore a tank top.

"Heh," Cao scoffed, smirking, putting on his hat and sash. "Let's get going," he said, pulling out his phone, ordering pizza as they left the building and made their way to the pizza place, then to the dorm.

Flavio and Antonio were sitting by their dorm door as they arrived. "Where were you guys?" Flavio asked. "Oh! Pizza!"

"I had business to take care of. This fuckass wouldn't leave me alone so I had to take his sorry ass with me," Cao said, though not really meaning the insults.

Flavio rolled his eyes. "Why don't you guys just shut up and fuck already?

Luciano looked at Flavio. "Are you serious? This guy? Straighter than a fuckin ruler are you insane?! It wouldn't happen."

"I'd rather fuck myself in the mouth with a sword. I'm not going to stoop so low as to fuck or be fucked by a man, let alone a westerner pig!" Cao barked, scowling at Flavio.

Flavio looks at Cao, then moved close to him, smelling his neck. "You smell like sex."

"And you smell like girly ass perfume!" he replied, pushing him away. "Fucking asswipe, who the hell gave you permission to sniff me, let alone invade my personal space?!"

Luciano grinned evilly and poked Cao's cheek, invading the bubble. "Come the fuck at me bro."

Cao smacked his hand away, sending a, false, but convincing death glare at him. "I won't hesitate to break your hands."

Luciano put on the best girl voice he had, which was pretty fucking girly, and said, "B-but you wouldn't hurt a girl.. now would you?" He sounded more girly than half the GIRLS at the school.

Cao resisted the urge to kiss him, and instead groaned and looked at him unamused. "Bitches get in my way, bitches get cut," he answered.

Luciano got an evil idea and did a pretty fucking convincing moan, with the girl voice.

Flavio looked at him weird then started laughing his ass off, "I've taught you well!"

Cao felt himself start getting hard, and smacked him on the crown of the head. "That does you no credit you girly cunt."

"Yeah yeah I know," Luciano said, quickly shutting the door before his brother could say anything else.

Cao quickly set the box of pizza down and rushed up to Luciano, kissing him deeply.

Luciano grinned and kissed back, leaning against the door.

"Uh.. night?" Flavio questioned then left.

Cao pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "You're making it too hard for me..." he said softly.

Luci smirked and in the girl voice said again, "C-Cao~ To fast! Owwie~!" knowing others heard that he pretended to get smacked by Cao. "Kay I'll stop god!" he then went over to his bed and flopped down.

Cao rolled his eyes and brought the pizza to the bed, sitting down and opening it. He smirked, picking up a piece and eating it.

Luciano picked up a piece also, eating it slowly. He set it down and went over to the door, stuffing a rolled up t-shirt under it so no light or smoke could get in or out. "Toss me my pack please."

Cao looked around, picking up the packet and tossing it to him.  
"Thank ya~" he said, taking one out and lighting it. He only ever smoked when he had a headache so a pack could last him a long time.

"They don't suspect a thing, do they?" Cao stated, then smirks. "I'm pretty amazing, being both sexy and sly."

"Yes, indeed you are, Cao. Indeed you are."

Cao finished eating that slice of pizza and looked down at the remaining. "This isn't half bad for food made in this dump of a country."

"Italian pizza is much much better. I'll make you some sometime." Luciano smiled and sat next to Cao, blowing smoke in his face.

Cao didn't mind the smoke, considering he smoked himself, picking up another slice and eating it. "Sounds like a plan."

Luciano looked into Cao's eyes, with a look that SCREEEEECHED kiss me. Because why the fuck not?

Cao shoved the rest of that slice in his mouth, looking at him and getting the sign. He swallowed and smirk, leaning over and kissing him.

Luciano kissed back and slowly made his way to sit on Cao's lap.

Cao pulled back, then smirked devilishly. "Do those girly moans again."

Luciano said, in the girly voice. "B-but Cao... Th-this is embarrassing..." he fake blushed.

Cao's smirk turned to a grin. "But it turns me on~" he said softly.

"Let me hear you do it Cao." he said in a normal voice.

His grin reduced back to a smirk, "Eheh... You're kidding right?" he said a bit awkwardly.

"Nope~ Do it." He used the girly voice again. "If not I do know torture methods~"

Cao was unfazed. "Yeah right. Prove it then," he challenged, looking and sounding confident.

Luciano slipped a knife out of his boot. "You sure~?"

Cao's eyes widened only a little, eyeing the knife and Luciano back and forth. "You dipshit, you wouldn't hurt me."

"But I could make you go insane~" He grinned, "You're a masochist. I noticed that."

Cao raised an eyebrow. _"Well, shit," _he thought. "Oh really now? Let's see if you can do it then," he said, still confident.

Luciano flicked open the knife, and slid Cao's shirt to the side, making his collarbone visible. He softly slid the knife across his collarbone, then threw the knife to the other side of the room and licked the blood off of his cut.

He moaned softly, but smirked, looking down at Luciano. _"What does this fuck have planned?" _he thought.

The knife stuck inside the wall, being very sharp. He looked up at Cao and smirked. "Do the voice~"

"You gotta earn it from me," he replied, confident that he will succeed.

A sudden twisted look crossed Luciano's face. "Not the best answer~" he warned and bit Cao's neck.

Cao moaned softly again, keeping his smug smirk on his face, and eagerly awaited what attempts Luciano would make, believing he will fail in reaching his target.

Luciano got up and quickly pinned Cao to the bed, his back facing up. Luciano grinned and _ripped_the shirt off. "You think I wouldn't notice this?" he asked and slowly licked up the scar.

Cao was partially stunned, but let out a lengthy moan and taking firm hold of the bed sheets, though, still not giving Luciano what he's wanting.

"The others are going to hear if you keep moaning like that Cao~" he said then raked his teeth across it.

Luciano had a point, so Cao bit his lip and did his best to suppress his moaning, tightening to an iron-grip on the bed sheets in pain, but taking pleasure from it as well.

Luciano grinned, "Pleeeeease Cao?"

_"If he keeps begging like that..." _he started to think, turning his head to face Luciano to the best of his ability, and smirked. "Gotta, try harder.."

He grinned even more and made his tongue rough again, and slid it up the scar again.

Cao bit his lip a little too hard and started tasting blood, and shot a hand over his mouth to tone down the moaning he was failing to keep down.

"Do it Cao~"

Cao took a gulp, swallowing his pride, letting go of his lip and removing his hand, letting out a soft, girly moan, shutting his eyes and blushing.

Luciano sat up and grinned at him. "Thats fucking adorable."

He let out a weak moan of embarrassment. "Y-Yeah well, don't expect it again... a-at least, any time soon..." he said, waiting for his blush to go down before sitting up himself.

Luciano leaned over and licked his lip. "Once was good."

"If anyone asks, you pushed me into a wall..." Cao said, bending over to pick up another shirt and puts it on.

Luciano looked over at the window in horror. "What... if someone just saw?"

Cao snapped his head to Luciano, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. "YOU MEAN SOMEONE DID?!"

"I heard a click... and saw someone so, I'm guessing yes."

"FUCKING-" he started to shout, picking something up and throwing it across the room. "This isn't good, at all. FUCK!" He turned back to Luciano. "What did he look like? Any noteable features? Anything at all!"

"Ivan." he said blankly.

Cao's eyes widened more. "Fuck! That's the ONE person I was wanting to not catch us! I can't fucking threaten him or he'll just kill me, so I need to make a fucking deal with him or pay him off... God fucking-" he started complaining.

"Or you could just deal with it?"

Cao turned to Luciano again. "You haven't been here long enough to understand how fucking bad this is," he said, then held up 3 fingers, "I have 3 options. 1, try and threaten him, and get killed or fatally injured. 2, Pay him off enough. 3, I cut a deal with him. Then there's always the fucking chance he won't honor his side of whatever agreement and go tell everybody anyway." He sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. "I need to go find him now, get him in private then see what the fuck he wants from me..."

"What I meant was, if you manage to fuck all the guys here too you'd be considered even more of a sex god. Well... atleast thats what it was like at my other school."

"Yeah no. There are already so many things wrong with that plan. First off, they'll know I have an interest in men. Second, I don't know about you, but I'm... smaller... than most of the men here. They'll top me, and I won't be much of a Sex God then now would I?" he explained, clearly unamused.

"Or you could just... fuck what everyone else thinks and be happy? Or.. unhappy," he said and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute."

Cao sighs, continuing to rub his temple. "Fine. I'll be here until you get back, then I'll go look for fucking Ivan..."

Luciano slipped out the door and found Ivan in the hallway somewhere.

Ivan turns around, looking at Luciano with his normally narrowed eyes, raising an eyebrow.

Luciano saw him and took a few steps backwards, about ready to run.

Ivan stepped forward, grabbing onto Luciano and lifting him up off the ground, though showing no emotion besides the evil desire in his eyes.

Luciano's eyes widened a noticeable amount as he stared at Ivan.

Ivan brought Luciano's body closer, moving and arm down, holding Luciano's body firmly, pinning his arms to his sides and to his body, and the other hand up to the back of Luciano's head. He pushed Luciano's head to his own, slamming their lips together and forcing his tongue inside Luciano's mouth, dominating entirely.

Luciano squirmed trying to get away.

Ivan held and overpowering grip on Luciano, making it difficult if not impossible to break free by himself, and just right on continued dominating Luciano's mouth.

Luciano gave up and just stayed still.

He soon broke away and dropped Luciano, wiping a trail of saliva that was left, panting lightly. "I'll keep quiet, for now," he said sternly and bluntly, before walking off.

Luciano stood there, stunned beyond belief before falling to his knees- unable to keep standing.

Cao, who grew impatient, came looking for Luciano and found him on his knees. "Luciano? The fuck are you doing?"

"I-Ivan..."

Cao speed-walked over to him, looking down. "What about Ivan? What did he do? Are you injured?"

"N-no..." his lips were badly bruised but- eh. "He did say he'd keep quiet though... for now."

Cao extended his arm to help Luciano up. "Why are your lips bruised?"

"H-he... he..."

He looked at him both unamused and slightly concerned. "This really isn't the time for fucking games."

Luciano looked at him nearly crying. "He's so big..."

Cao's eyes widened. "What's wrong? What the hell happened?!"

Luciano whimpered. "I-I'll tell you in the room..."

He bent over and pulled Luciano up and brought him back to the room, locking the door and covering the window, so that way no one could interrupt. "Tell me everything that happened."

Luciano shuddered and explained to him, "I... I found him, in the halls... where you found me... H-He turned around, looking at me, with the intention to kill... He instead, picked me up off the ground... and... and, k-kissed me, forcefully... and he was too strong for me to break free from..."

Cao felt a burning hatred arise, but instead of letting his anger best him, he went into deep thought. _"If Ivan collected evidence of us and did that... then saying he would keep quiet... then..." _he thought, eye's widening when he realized it. "Fucking shit... That clever bastard..."

"Wh-what?" he asked, hugging Cao tightly.

He sighed. "Don't worry about it for now... just try and get some sleep... I'll deal with this..." he said, serious and annoyed, but not by Luciano.

"C-can... can I lay with you? Please?"

Cao looked at him, before sighing again. "Alright..." he said, the corners of his mouth slightly curved upward.

"Thank you..."

Cao rubs the back of his head, setting his hat down and taking his shirt off. "...It's nothing..." he said, laying down on the bed.

Luciano laid next to him and cuddled. "Are you sure?"

He closed his eyes, pulling the covers over them. "Yeah... I usually wake up before my brother comes and gets me..."

"Oh... okay."

"I'm going to get Ivan out of our hair... Okay?"

"Okay... thank you.. so much."

"..Yeah..." Cao said, turning over and falling asleep.

**Mid-Day the following Sunday, only a couple days later...**

Cao, Luciano, Flavio and Antonio were outside at the back of the school. Cao, not in a good mood, smoking cigarette after cigarette, constantly grumbling, irritated.

Luciano looked over at Cao and sighed, then moved closer to him.

Flavio was sitting on Antonio's lap, facing him with his arms around the others neck.

Antonio looked over at the other two, and sighed lightly. "You know, seeing you two like that was a giant surprise."

"Shut up.," Luciano grumbled and looked at Cao. "Can I have a light?"

Cao handed him the packet and the lighter, mumbling things in Chinese under his breath. "Why the FUCK would you even fucking consider fucking doing that?!" he said, not directed at Luciano.

"What do you mean? All we did was walk in," Flavio said as his brother took the pack and light a cigarette.

"Fucking shit..." Cao continued to grumble and curse.

_Flashback..._

Luciano grinned into the kiss, having Cao on his lap, totally not knowing there was anything different about the door. He slid his finger down the scar.

Cao moaned softly, his arms hooked around Luciano's neck, and right up against Luciano's body.

Luciano kissed low on Cao's neck, leaving a big mark. "Say it Cao~"

Cao moaned softly, eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure, a smug smirk on his face. He moved a hand up to the back of Luciano's head, running his fingers through his hair, and grinding against Luciano's waist and lower stomach.

"Cao~" he rubbed the scar harder. "S-"

Flavio fell over onto his side laughing at what was going on in front of him. "M-my sides!" he cried, not being able to breathe.

Antonio had turned away from the door, hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from absolutely losing it, laughing as well.

Cao felt his face heat up quickly and hid it in Luciano's shoulder, tensing up.

Luciano glared at his brother. "What. The fuck. Do. You. Want?!"

Flavio looked over at Antonio and saw his face then lost it again.

_"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! THEYSAWTHEYSAWTHEYSAW! FUCKING SHIT! I DO NOT NEED THIS! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM TO KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT! FUCKING HELL THAT SPANISH BASTARD WILL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN!" _Cao screamed in his brain, tightening his hold on Luciano, getting more embarrassed by the second.

"We won't tell... if you sit with us for the rest of the years here," Flavio grinned. "Besides, wouldn't want this getting out would you Cao? Uke?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Cao barked back, knowing what that meant since Kyo is Japanese, and kept his face hidden, by now completely red.

"So... come sit with us." Flavio grinned.

Cao groaned weakly, trying to force down the blush on his face.

"Or after you fuck. Either's fine with me."

"F-Fine! I-I'll sit with you guys!" he said quickly, still hiding his face.

"Yay!" Flavo grinned and stared at Cao evilly.

Luciano glared at his brother and kissed Cao's forehead-

_Flashback end..._

"Walked in my fucking ass..." he groaned. "...I was so fucking turned on too..." he said under his breath, a very much softer voice.

Luciano heard that and leaned over, whispering "We still have tonight."

"No we don't, it's fucking Sunday... there are classes tomorrow..." he whispered back. "If... you were thinking of sex..." he added.

"I was thinking something a little different~ and I don't have classes tomorrow"

Cao scoffed, "Well, I do..." he said softly, then looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by, 'different'?"

Luciano leaned over and nipped Cao's neck.

Cao blushed lightly since they were in public.

Luciano grinned, "See what I mean?"

"No."

He whispered to him again, "You know, we sat with them. And we can leave campus now. So... you don't have to stay any longer," he looked over at the two who were making out.

"Then lets leave," Cao whispered back, sending the two a harsh glare.

Luciano nodded and stood up, looking at Cao. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here..."

"Anywhere~?"

"...Yeaahh..." he answered, a bit concerned as to where Luciano was going with this.

"Lead the way~"

Cao looked at him blankly. "Dipshit, how am I supposed to lead you anywhere if I don't even know where I'm going?"

Luciano gave him a look that said: guess you fucking idiot.

He continued to look at Luciano blankly, not following what he was trying to get across.

Luciano facepalmed. "Think."

Cao groaned, rubbing his temple. "I'm not in the mood for a fucking guessing game. Just fucking tell me before I go off by myself."

Luciano rolled his eyes and started walking to the dorm room.

_"Why does he have to make everything so difficult?" _Cao thought as he followed Luciano, which left Flavio and Antonio abandoned there.

When Cao was in the room he shut the door and pinned Cao to it, kissing him.

Caught off guard by the sudden actions, Cao's eyes widened and was left stunned for a moment, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed back.

Luciano grinned and pulled him to bed.

Cao looked at him, examining his entire body for hints or signs of what he's going to do next.

Luciano sat on the bed, pulling Cao onto his lap. "We should fix what was broken don't you think?"

He smirked up at Luciano. "I do think so, in fact."

Luciano kissed Cao's neck and rubbed the scar again.

Cao moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Luciano's body and resting his head on Luciano's shoulder.

Luciano purred and kissed Cao gently ,always loving the taste of smoke.

He kissed back, moving his arms up around Luciano's neck, pulling himself closer to his body.

Luciano pulled a blanket over them and slid his hand up Caos shirt.

Cao shivered, slowly closing his eyes. "Do it hard..." he whispered.

Luciano grinned and rubbed it extra hard.

Cao moaned not too loudly, for fear people will hear him. He smirked widely, "Again... I want to be turned on..."

"You're asking for people to hear~" he rubbed it again exactly the same.

He moaned about the same volume, now grinding against Luciano, panting lightly. "Just... needed, a quick turn on..."

"Quick turn on my ass. We can do it quietly~"

Cao sighs, continuing to grind, half taken by lust. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Luciano grinned and kissed him deeply.

Cao kissed back just as deeply, sucking on Luciano's tongue, and keeping himself right up against Luciano.

Luciano smirked, then rubbed Cao's scar.

He moaned again, though forcing it quiet. Cao took hold of Luciano's free hand and placed it on his chest, and started moving it down slowly, hoping Luciano would get the idea.

Luciano grinned and moved his hand to Cao's crotch, squeezing lightly.

Cao moaned softly, taking hold of Luciano's shirt, and putting his head on Luciano's shoulder again.

"You should know... before I came here I got gramps to soundproof this room."

"..Why...?" Cao asked a bit disturbed.

"I talk in my sleep."

"Oh... So that's why I had to stay with my brother for about a week... It was awful.."

"Sorry... but is it worth it now?"

"I guess so..."

Luciano grinned and squeezed lightly again.

Cao moaned softly, re-tightening his hold on Luciano's shirt.

Luciano grinned and nipped Cao's neck again.

He slides his forehead onto Luciano's shoulder, continuing to softly moan.

Luciano smiled and kissed him gently.

"I... don't understand... how..." Cao started to say.

"How what?" Luciano asked.

"...how... I fell for someone like you..."

"Someone like me? What do you mean?"

"..Well... a man, for one... And, an Italian... And, considering, how we met up... and what happened afterwards... and, just..." he explained. "..I hope you get the idea..."

"You don't see how you fell for someone you thought you hated?"

"I... suppose so..." Cao said, before scoffing weakly. "I sound like a big girly wuss, don't I? Fucking... Flavio's right... Fuckin' uke..." he added, blushing lightly.

"Nah, more like... switching. Depending on who needs it most," he chuckled and kissed Cao's head. "Have you ever like.. not had _sex_but... you know. Made love?"

"I've never had love to make... Used sex to fill the void..." he confessed.

"You do now~"

Cao sighed, resting his forehead on Luciano's chest. "...I guess so..."

"Cao, are you okay?"

"Just... a bit, difficult keeping my image and being involved with you like, this... is all..."

"I'm sorry..." Luciano said, staring at the door past Cao.

Cao took hold of Luciano's arm, slowly pulling it out of his pants and getting off Luciano's lap. "I... I'm tired... I'm getting some sleep..."

"Oh... kay?"

He stood up, and climbed up on the top bunk, pulling the covers over him and laying down.

Luciano laid down, and sighed. "Goodnight."

"Yeah... night..."

Luciano sighed again and fell asleep.

That following morning, Cao got up at his usual time, surprisingly in a rather bright mood. He slid off the bed quietly and got dressed, sitting down at the window for a smoke.

Luciano wasn't in the room... at all.

Cao looked over and noticed him missing. "Hm... guess he went off somewhere..." Cao thought out loud, before finishing the cigarette and leaving the room.

Luciano was sitting on the roof, bored. Waiting...

Cao came around to the back where Kyo was against the wall waiting, taking another cigarette and lighting it, leaning against the wall next to him, talking 'business' with him.

Luciano stood up to get off, then... WHOOPS, he slipped, and fell off, catching a tree branch right before he hit the ground, very near to Cao.

Cao and Kyo nearly leaped out of their pants from the scare they received from the sudden entry of Luciano. "L-Luciano?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP FALLING OUT OF NOWHERE?!"

"The roof." He grinned and let go, landing on his feet. "That one was an accident though."

"Accident my fucking ass!" Cao barked back. "At least you didn't break another ankle... or bust your sorry ass.."

"It actually was... I was just about to go back to the dorm to sleep when I slipped on a lea- water."

Cao raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused. "Whatever, fucking dipshit... Just go back to the fucking dorm..." he said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

He grinned, and evilly said. "Whatever you say... Master~" then disappeared, after a girly as fuck fake moan.

Cao facepalmed himself, blushing lightly. "Fucking dumbass cunt..." he groaned.

Luciano ran to the dorm after suddenly feeling a pain in his mouth.

"How much time we got left?" Cao asked, finishing up the cigarette. Kyo looked down at his wrist watch, raising an eyebrow, "Some 10 minutes..." Cao sighed, closing his eyes.

Luciano looked in the mirror and saw his eyes turning different colours, the pain in his mouth got stronger and suddenly his whole body burned. "F-fuck..." he cussed and held his head, waiting for it to pass. His skin turned whiter, eyes JET-FUCKNG black, nails longer and his 'vampire teeth' now long and sharp. He slowly stood up and looked in the mirror, it shattered. He groaned and punched the metal part of his bed, it bending to his touch like playdough. (the soft kind not the fucking dried out kind.) He felt his veins start burning again and fell to his knees, then onto his side.

Cao, had just left Kyo to come back and get his things, when he had witness the punching of the bed and Luciano falling. His eyes were widened and had no idea what was going on and stood there, waiting to see if any further actions were to be made.

Luciano made a nearly deafening high pitched sound that only dogs could hear. His skin got paler and he got slightly taller.

_"Wh-What the fuck is this?!" _he thought, caught between running away or helping him.

Luciano whimpered in pain, lots of pain.

Cao bit his lip, shutting the door and rushing over to him. "Luciano! What the fuck is happening?!"

Luciano looked up at him with a pained expression and clung to him. "M-make it stop..." He had a break in his skin where the bruise he got from Ivan was.

"I-I don't even know what the fuck is happening! Let alone how to make it fucking stop!" he replied back, confused and concerned.

Luciano whimpered. "I-Ivan's... fault.." he cried black tears.

Cao's expression harshened, clenching his fists and teeth at hearing the name. _"Ivan... that son of a-..." _he thought.

Luciano pulled Cao down by the shirt and kissed him, making sure his teeth didn't cut Cao.

Cao's eyes widened again, but wearily and slowly closed, kissing him back, still scared and concerned onto what is going on.

"Cao..." he said painfully.

"W-what is it...?"

"I love you..."

Cao's eyes widened, his heart starting to beat quickly, feeling heat start rushing to his cheeks. _"W-why would he say something fucking like that at a damn time like this?!" _

"I-I felt the need to say it..."

"D-Do you know what's happening?!" Cao said, trying to stay on topic.

"V-" he coughed "Vampire..."

"W-what?"

"Vam-" he coughed again "Vampire..."

"I heard you the first fucking time. It was a different kind of fucking 'what'," he said seriously.

"Oh... I-" cough "So much pain..."

"Fucking shit! I don't know what the hell to do!" he said irritated.

Luciano clinged to him. "Please... just stay here please..."

Cao eyed him cautiously, stopping at his face. "A-Alright..." he said slowly, holding him up in his arms.

Luciano cuddles into him.

He furrows his brows, closing his eyes in deep and hard thought. _"Ivan... I'm going to fucking find you... and I'm going to kick your ass..." _Cao said in his head, now plotting plans on how to kill him.

Luciano whimpered again and started to cry again.

Cao shot out of his trance of deep through to the sounds of him crying. "Wh-what's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

"I-It hurts..."

"I-I got some pain relievers somewhere..."

"Won't work."

"And how the fuck do you know?!"

Luciano looked up at him with a look that said "I fucking know"

"Then-! Just-! Shut up and hold onto me!" he said irritated.

Luciano smiled and clung to Cao, suddenly having the urge to say something.

Cao groaned weakly, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing the back of his head with the other one.

"Cao?" he asked softly.

"..What is it?"

"I'm sorry..."

"W-What for?!"

"This..."

"I-It's not your fault! And trust me, I'm going to deal with Ivan for this!"

"Thank you..." he said, holding Cao tighter.

Flavio walked in and looked at the two, then at Luciano. "What.. the actual... fuck?!"

Cao turned his head around and his eye started twitching. "Why the fuck are you here?!"

"I heard something! What the fuck?!"

"I don't even know! I came back to get my shit and found him like this on the fucking floor!"

Luciano hid from his brother.

Flavio groaned and walked out, slamming the door.

"Gahh! What a fucking waste! The least he could fucking do was help me with you!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried. "I-I..."

Cao turned back to Luciano. "I-Its not your fault!"

"B-but..."

"J-Just be quiet! Okay..?" he said, his voice showing weakness.

Luciano looked at him and suddenly ran to his bed, covering his nose and mouth.

"Wh-what's wrong now?!"

"You... smell good... **really**good..." Luciano said and tears filled his eyes again.

Cao raised an eyebrow, confused as to what he meant. "...What?"

"You... smell.. you know... yummy..." Luciano looked Cao in the eyes. "Can..."

Cao blushed lightly. "Can... you what..?"

"Can I uh.. try a little?" he asked hopefully.

"...It won't kill me at all? Turn me?" he questioned, seriously considering turning him down if so.

"It won't kill you, and you'd only turn if you had mine, with wolves it's almost the opposite. Well... I think it is."

"Well... then, alright..." he said, eyeing him cutiously.  
"I can?"

"I-I suppose..."

Luciano locked the door because if anyone walked in it would... be really awkward. He went over to Cao and smiled. "It won't hurt~"

"Like I find that very believable..." Cao said in response.

Luciano smiled then bit into Cao's neck, it only feeling like a kiss- till he lightly sucked some out.

Cao let out a very soft moan from the back of his throat, and flinched lightly at the small pain, but didn't seem to mind it all too much.

Luciano shivered and sucked a little more out, moaning softly.

Cao started feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "Ah... L-Luciano... I..." he moaned softly, grabbing onto Luciano's shirt.

Luciano leaned over Cao, mouth still on his throat sucking. He pinned him to the ground and sucks slightly harder.

"A-Ah... L..Luciano..!" he moaned, biting down on his lip lightly, feeling a bulge emerge from his pants.

Luciano grinned and slid his hands down Cao's sides, pulling away and biting the other side of his neck, the bite marks fading nearly instantly.

_"Gah! W-Why am I feeling this? What the fuck is happening?" _Cao thought, continuing to moan softly, face growing redder by the second. "N-Aahh... L-Luciano... wh-what's, going on...?" he asking, moaning between words.

"D-Don't know," he mumbled "But I like it."

"Th-that's because, you're... topping.." Cao moaned, feeling more restraint from his pants.

"Exactly~" he grinned, sliding hand up his shirt, caressing his skin as he slid his hand up. He licked Cao's neck then bit again, it no longer hurting and sucks more of the delicious red blood out of Cao. "Mmm~"

Cao shivered, continuing to moan, grabbing onto Luciano's shirt again.

"Cao~ Do you have something to say?" he slid his other hand down to Cao's ass and caressed it also.

_"H-How the hell did this get into something so sexual?" _Cao thought, moaning louder. "Ahh... L-Luciano..."

He licked the trail of blood that fell from the bite and looked Cao in the eyes, then kissed him deeply. His hand that was on Cao's chest went to his back and rubbed the scar hard.

Cao moaned loudly into the kiss, arching his back and shooting his arms around Luciano's body, ending up colliding with Luciano's lower waist and grinding.

Luciano purred and sat up. "Here? A-at the dorms?"

"Y-You said that, you had the room soundproofed..."

"I did.. but still, they could break the lock and open the door..." he said, lifting Cao up and laying him on the bed.

"Y-You also said that you weren't attending classes today... implying you were given the day off... and what other reason would anyone have on entering?"

"I may or may not have pissed a few people off..." he rubbed the scar hard again.

Cao arched his back again, clamping a hand over his mouth to dull out the load moan he released.

He grinned and rebit the first bite, sucking again while rubbing the scar.

Cao continued to release loud moaning, using his hand to dull them out into muffled moaning, feeling his heart race and heat rush through his body.

"Mmmm~ So rich..."

Cao moved his legs up and around Luciano's waist, pulling his ass closer to his body, unintentionally jabbing him, while also tightening his grip on Luciano's shirt.

Luciano's smirk widened and he look Cao in the eyes.

Cao looks up at him, looking very submissive and blushing deeply.

"God you look hot..."

_"Better than being called cute, or adorable..."_Cao thought, smirking lightly.

Luciano smirked and leaned down, kissing him lovingly.

Cao kisses back with just as much passion, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Luciano tugged on Cao's shirt, motioning for it to come off.

He starts taking his shirt off for Luciano, tossing it to the side and shivering a little.

Luciano slowly slid his hands up Cao's chest and kissed his jaw.

Cao moaned softly, shivering again at the cold touch.

Luciano shivered at the moan that Cao made, caressing skin as he goes up.

Cao continues to shiver. "Y-Your hands... are so cold..."

"I know~" he grinned and slid one hand down the front of Cao's pants, cold hands wrapping around Cao's crotch.

Cao moans a bit louder, tensing a little but quickly relaxes again.

Luciano grinned and bit Cao's shoulder.

Cao moaned again, slightly shifting that shoulder, but not a lot, so he wouldn't cause a wound from Luciano's teeth.

Luciano pulled away from it and licked the blood. "Wanna know something?"

He moaned softly, "W-What...?"

"You taste amazing~" he said in the deepest voice Cao had heard from him.

Cao whimpered softly. _"I feel so fucking small... I feel so weak... being this submissive... I've never done this before... never felt so overpowered. I feel like a wild animal that's been tamed... Am I really destined to be this? An... 'uke', as Kyo refers to... Fuck..." _he thought. _"I wonder... what would happen... if... something changed..." _

"What do you mean if something changed...?"

"NYEHH?!" Cao said looking at him in shock. "Fucking shit! Y-You can fucking read minds now?!"

"Only of those who I bite.. which I just now learned."

He groaned, mumbling something about it not being fair, blushing even more since his thoughts were read. "Great, now I don't even have privacy in my head..."

"I have a choice not to... and I won't. Unless you know... someones around and I want to tell you something," he kissed him again.

Cao groaned softly after kissing him back, not really believing him, but letting it slide, for the time being.

"You know you love me~" he rubbed the scar harder and kissed his neck again.

Cao moaned loudly, and was unable to muffle it out. _"...I do... but... my body just won't let me speak it aloud... fuck..." _he thought, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Then think it~" he grinned and rubbed the scar harder.

He moans louder, having already forgotten that Luciano could read his mind. _"Damn... I really hope no one can hear me... Just hope he doesn't force me to make girly moans... OH FUCK HE CAN STILL READ MY MIND!" _Cao mentally slapped himself for being so careless.

Luciano sat up and smiled down at Cao, taking his own shirt off. He'd gotten more muscular with the change and slid a hand down Cao's leg, hooking it over his shoulder.

Cao looked up at Luciano, and eyed his torso up and down, feeling himself getting even harder. _"That... fucking... body... Nnnghh..." _he thought, his urges for sex growing.

"_Tonight, you will have love not sex._" Luciano spoke into Cao's mind, pulling off Cao's pants.

He shivered, being completely submissive and allowing Luciano to do what he pleases, though never feeling such before. "It's... not even noon yet... idiot..."

"Thats why I said tonight~, now however..." he grinned and rubbed the bulge in Cao's boxers.

Cao moaned, taking hold of the bed sheets.

Luciano purred and slid his tongue up Cao's chest, then grinned at him, before kissing him roughly and grinding their hips together.

He moaned louder, wrapping his arms around Luciano's neck, and had shivered when his tongue went across his chest.

Luciano slid off his pants and grinned at Cao. "You sure you want to be bottom? Your screams might go through the walls~" he smirked and grinded their hips together again.

Cao let out a series of moans from the grinding. "T-Then, j-just don't do it, too hard..." he said, to the best of his ability without moaning.

"You know I can't do that~"

Cao started blushing harder, being reminded of something that could help. "I, uh... Nnngghhh... O-On s-second thought, i-its just, too degrading..."

"What is?"

"N-nothing! F-Forget I said anything..."

"Tell me~" he grinned and grinded harder.

Coa moaned louder, furrowing his eyebrows and swallowing his pride. "I-I... have a... s-sex muzzle... I-In the closet..."

Luciano grinned and got it out, "Do I want to know?"

"N-No... I really h-hope you're not considering... putting that, that _thing_, on me..." Cao said in a quivering voice.

"Of course not," he tossed it aside and slid over Cao again, kissing him deeply.

Cao kissed back just as deeply, moaning a little into it.

Luciano grinned at Cao, "Lube or no?"

"W-We're in the dorm... s-so yeah..." he answered, gulping a little.

Luciano slid of both pairs of boxers then got the lube out, coating 3 fingers in it.

Cao breathed heavily a few times, before laying his back and head down, relaxing but readying his body.

Luciano smiles and slid 2 in.

He did his best to moan as softly as he could as Luciano slid his fingers in, doing better had handling it properly than the first time.

Luciano smiles at him, and moved them in and out slowly, teasingly.

Cao let out forced soft moans, gripping the bed sheets and shutting his eyes tightly.

Luciano added the others and waited for Cao to get reused to it.

Cao let out another moan with the entries, but quickly got used to it, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Ready?"

Cao slowly nodded, and readied himself again.  
Luciano pulled out his fingers and went into him fast.

Cao did his best to keep the moan to a low volume, but was still loud nonetheless, moving to a death-grip on the bed sheets. "Y-You, haa.. idiot! Are you, trying to kill me?!"

"Kill you? How would that possibly have killed you?" he asked and kissed then sucked on his neck.

"F-Fucking f-felt like it c-could've..." he answered.

"I'm sorry~" he grinned then pulled nearly all the way out then pushed back in slowly.

Cao made a softer, lengthy moan as he pushed in, now panting lightly.

Luciano grinned and did it again, yet a little faster.

He made another lengthy moan.

"Mmn~" he moaned softly and went faster.

Cao continued to moan and pant, at different paces corresponding with how fast Luciano went. _"I don't understand... why I enjoy this, so much more, than I did with the women..." _he thought.

"_Because its from the heart,_" Luciano slid slyly into Cao's thoughts, hitting Cao's G-spot.

Cao's eyes shot open and he screamed out in pleasure, letting it out like a beast released from its cage.

Luciano grinned when he heard that, and continued to hit that spot, increasing his speed and strength.

Cao just completely became glazed over with lust, and utterly disregarded everyone and everything aside from himself and Luciano, continuing to let out moans and screams of pleasure and wanting, never felt this fulfilled before.

Luciano looked down at Cao and smiled wider. "A-anything.. ngh~.. you need t-to say~?"

Cao grinned widely, looking at Luciano with lust-filled eyes. "Sw-swap... over... I, need.. more!"

Lucino grinned and pulled out his fingers and taking hold of his 'member', holding up to Cao's entry.

"H-Hurry up!" Cao said impatiently.

Luciano slid in fast, immediately hitting his G-spot, again.

Cao let out another loud, pleasure-filled scream, not even caring for the pain that came along with that. "M-MORE!"

Luciano grinned and went as fast as he did with his fingers, still hitting the spot hard.

He continues screaming out in pleasure, much more pleasure. He wasn't even him anymore, he's been completely overtaken by the sexual pleasure and desire, with absolutely no regard for his reputation or what people would think if they heard him. Luciano was the only thing he wanted.

Luciano kissed him hard, not slowing down- instead speeding up slightly.

Cao kissed back just as hard, practically devouring the kiss itself, sucking and lightly biting on Luciano's tongue, moaning loudly since his mouth is occupied too much for a scream.

Luciano pulled away long enough to win a scream from him, then bit his lip careful not to use his fangs.

Cao continues to moan, letting go of the bed and holding onto Luciano.

Luciano kissed him properly and moaned into the kiss.

Cao kissed back, moaning even louder.

Luciano slid his tongue down Caos face and to his neck, kissing and biting lightly.

He moaned loudly, continuing to hold onto Luciano. But before anything more could be done, "RIIIIIIIIIIING!" went the bell, snapping Cao back to reality and clamping a hand over his mouth to silence himself, quickly hearing people start walking down the halls, but were luckly far enough away to not hear anything.

Luciano looked at the door and just glared. "Mother. Fucker..."

* * *

**A/N: TROLOLOLOL THE BELL IS A COCKBLOCK! Oh well. Nice cliffhanger right? A nice big middle finger isn't it? Lol just kidding, we love you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter on behalf of me, T, and my girlfriend, M! Don't forget to Favorite/Review and show us writers some love! We love love! Love is amazing~!**

**Hetalia (c) Himaruya**


	3. Tehee Teaser

Flavio skipped down the halls with Antonio, down to Luciano and Cao's room. He knocked on the door and stood there waiting for the door to be answered, not expecting to see Luciano in only pants.

Luciano looked down at his brother, who looked confused. "What?" he looked over at Antonio. "Why are you here?"

"We need to know what time it is," Antonio answered bluntly.

"..." Luciano stared. "Don't you have a fucking clock?!"

"Flavio here, is trying to measure how long he slept... using a ruler," Antonio said.

"What-" Luciano looked at Flavio. ""WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING SMOKING YOU FUCKING ASSNUGGET GO THE FUCK BACK TO YOUR FUCKING GODDAMED DORM YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!" he yelled and slammed the door.

Cao turned around from his computer, eye twitching. "What the fuck."

"EXACTLY. WHAT THE FUCK. I MEAN SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled and sat on his bed.

"Is something mentally wrong with that guy?" Cao asked.

"Sometimes... I don't fucking know."

"Whatever..." he replied, turning back around to his computer and returning to what he was doing.

Luciano ninja'd behind Cao silently, and grinned. Cao didn't have a shirt on and the chair has a whole in the back, leaving his scar wide open. He sat down and held Cao to the chair, then licked it out of nowhere.

Cao jumped at the sudden grasp, and shivered, letting out a soft moan upon feeling Luciano's tongue. "Wh-what the fuck?!"

"Hehehe~" he grinned and licked it harder.

Cao shivered again and let out another soft moan. "I-Is this really necessary?!"

"Very~" he grinned, "Just keep working~"

"I can't do shit with you doing this!" Cao protested, squirming a little.

"But Caaaaaaaaaaaao~ you neeeeeeeed to wooooork" he grinned.

"You won't let me!"

"I know~"

Cao groaned. "You are just too hard to figure out!"

"You could have stopped after "just too hard""

Cao blushed a little. "J-Just shut up!"

"Nah~"

"S-Seriously Luciano! The fucking school is all over me now since I didn't attend fucking stupid-ass classes today! Cao said, recalling the event from that morning.

"So~? I'll threaten my Gramps..."

"Doesn't matter! The damned assistant principals will take care of me! And not in the good way!"

"Fine," he sits on his bed.

Cao sighs heavily and goes back to what he was doing, and his computer crashes. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

He held in a laugh.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Cao yelled, shooting out of the chair, bending over to pick up a shirt.

Luciano grinned and appeared behind Cao, holding his hips again. "If you insist~"

Cao was stunned for just a second, before shooting back up straight, blushing a little. "What are you doing now you Italian fuck?!"

Luciano turned vampire, fast and painlessly. "Purr purr motherfucker~"

Cao shivered a little. "E-eh?! L-Luciano!"

Luciano grinned and lightly bit Cao's neck, on the sensitive part and sucked.

He moaned softly, closing his eyes and holding onto Luciano's arms, knowing what he's trying to do.

Luciano purred and sucked more.

Cao held on a little harder, moaning a bit louder, starting to feel restraint from his pants. "Nngh...L-Luciano..."

Luciano purred, and pulled away looking at Cao with _**that **_ kind of look. "Can you do me a favor sense I can't go out~?"

Cao groaned, looking back at him unamused. _"First he starts getting me turned on and now he's making me go somewhere..." _Cao thought. "What is it?"

"We ran out of lube~" he smirked against Cao's neck.

Cao groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine..." He bent back over, pulling on a shirt and putting on his sash. "Not a surprise, considering how fucking horny you are all the damn time..." he complained.

"You love it," he sat on the bed.

Cao sighed again, putting on his hat and heading to the door. "You're gonna have to wait a while. Don't have a fucking car and Kyo's being a big bitch, so I gotta fucking walk," he said.

"Okay, be safe." Luciano smiled.

"I can handle myself. I've seen more dangerous gang work back in China," he said before leaving and locking the door, then leaving the school campus.

Cao sighed, having walked nearly 30 minutes to the drug store, and the day getting late. He got to the drugstore not long after the sun went down, buying the lube and putting it in his pocket and leaving. Not 5 minutes after, though, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched... or followed.

Some 45 minutes after leaving the campus, Cao took a shortcut through a small, commonly used pathway through the forest. The moon was lighting up the area, so not getting lost wasn't a real issue. He still had the feeling someone, was following him.

Cao heard a twig snap, and shot his head around in that general direction, sticking a hand in his pocket and grabbing a knife that he always carries. A few moments after eyeing the area, he turned back around and continued walking, sighing. _"Just my imagination..." _he thought, closing his eyes for a moment.

There was a rustling noise, and a low, menacing growl. Cao opened his eyes, looking forward, then stopped in his tracks, heart quickly beginning to race and eyes wide in fear. He had no idea what the hell he was looking at, but it was looking right back at him, growling a low growl, showing hellishly sharp teeth and eyeing him with those red, glowing eyes with the intention to kill. Cao continued to stare in fear, frozen, for another moment, before his protective instincts kicked in and he took off running as fast as he can the other direction, forgetting everything about even considering pulling a puny little knife on it.

He heard it following. Whatever it was, it was BIG and it was LOUD. He heard it snarling and growling, some sort of pleasure in being able to part-take in a chase. It was getting closer, and fast. Cao looked back, and it was gone. He slid to a stop, looking around frantically, and was quickly tackled from behind, sharp pains in many different parts in his body.

He screamed out in pain, trying to fight it off, but failing. Its freakishly large paws pinned his arms down, and its claws digging into his arms. But the main area of pain, was the shoulder that it was tearing and biting at. It was ripping chunks of Cao's flesh off, and was quickly starting to bleed out.

Thoughts of dying quickly started to flood Cao's mind. _Is this the end? Am I going to go down like this? What's even happening? Is this what dying feels like? _Just as Cao started to accept his fate, there was a loud howl off in the distance. The beast let go, not leaving Cao until half a second later, dashing off into the forage. Cao was left there, still breathing, but losing a lot of blood.

Antonio and Flavio, who were taking a walk out in that same area, because Flavio thought it would be 'romantic', taking a walk in the middle of the night, under the full moon. Only minutes after the thing that attacked Cao ran off, did they come close enough to see his body. "Hey... is that a body?"

"Oh my god that's Cao!" he looked at Cao and ran over. "Shitshitshit..."

Cao had dark circles under his eyes, which were barely open, and was breathing slowly. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't hear or think straight.

Antonio rushed over seconds after. "Oh holy crapola! That's a lot of blood! Take off your shirt! Hurry! We have to stop the bleeding!" Antonio instructed, moving over to Cao's face. "Cao! Can you hear me! Get up you fucking Chinese bitch! Don't you dare fall prey to death you asscunt!"

Flavio ripped his shirt into three pieces, wrapping the wound as fast and carefully as he could. After he did he picked up Cao, holding him on his back. "Call Luci. Now." he said and started walking back to the college a little faster than normal.

Antonio nodded, calling Luciano and putting the phone up to his head, following quickly behind Flavio.

Luciano looked at his phone and answered it. "Hel-"

"Fuck he's fading!" Flavio said. "Tell Luci to get outside through the window fast.," he said and ran like teh fast-ass he was.

"Luciano! Hurry up and get your Italian butt-sock ass outside! We need your help, or else Cao's not gonna make it!" Antonio practically screamed into the phone, trying to catch up to Flavio.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Luciano yelled back, jumping out the window- second story - and landed on his feet as Flavio arrived with Cao.

Cao, by then, had life fading in his eyes, blood dripping out of his mouth, pale, and barely breathing at all. Antonio got there, panting and sweating moments after Flavio reached Luciano, and stopped to catch his breath. "F-fucking.. hah, hah... shit..."

Luciano took Cao, tossing the lube out of sight when the others weren't looking, and smelled something funny. "OH. MY. FUCK." He looked at Flavio and Antonio. "Get. Away." he said seriously. "Now."

He undid the bandages over Cao's shoulder where he had been bitten earlier, seeing the huge bite gash. He growled, eyes turning full black. (HE WENT FULL RETARD. NEVER GO FULL RETARD) He leaned down and blew into the gash, making it stop hurting, then the smell of -NOTGUNNAFUCKINGTELLYOU HAH YOU WISH- got to him. He reeled back shaking his head and holding it, fangs growing longer and sharper. He let out a long animal like growl and ROARED MOTHERFUCKER. **No one touches Cao. **He looked at Cao and his head shook again, mouth filling with something sticky feeling. Rage filled his eyes as they turned from black to green to bloodfuckingred. His blood turned black and skin went pale pale white. His fingernails grew painfully long and his bones cracked and shattered as they reconstructed to build a stronger, more durable and nearly unbreakable structure. His wail pierced the night sky as he went back over to Cao, holding him close. "No, you- no... you're not leaving" He said, his voice echoed with a roar.

Cao groaned very weakly, barely able to move his arm up to grab onto Luciano. "So... weak..." he forced out, still barely able to breathe.

"D-don't... pl-please... please don't. Change, but don't die.. please... please," he cried, tears falling.

"Then... get me... to a fucking... doctor..." he said, not able to keep his eyes open anymore.

"They would make it worse.. Does it sting or does it feel like its fizzing?"  
"Nnnghh...f-fizzing... I-I guess..." he forced out weakly.

He sighed with a half smile, "You- aren't going to die. I promise you."

"...I... I'm, tired..." Cao said weakly, letting out a sigh as he fell into unconsciousness.

He sigh, picking him up.

Antonio and Flavio had backed away behind a tree, only now poking their heads out. "Is it safe to come out?" Antonio called out.

"Yes," he sighed, body twitching slightly. "Follow me," he said and carried Cao to their room.

Antonio and Flavio nodded, quickly catching up and following Luciano back to the room, going inside with him.

Luciano laid Cao on his bed and pulled the blanket up. He sat on his bed and sighed. "I knew it..."

"Knew what?" Antonio asked in confusion.

"That there was one around... Fuck" he kicked the wall. "I shouldn't have asked him to leave..." he said looking at Cao. "But... he'll be stronger now so..."

"Woah woah okay okay," Antonio said in an annoyed tone, stepping closer. "Number fucking 1, what the fuck is going on with you? Number fucking 2, what the fuck happened to Cao?"

Luciano points to himself. "Vampire." he pointed to Cao. "I can't fucking tell you."

'And why the fuck not?"

"I JUST FUCKING CAN'T"

Antonio jumped back some in fear. "Okay okay chill dude! W-We'll just, leave you here then! C-Come on Flavio..."

Flavio looked over at Cao and nodded, clinging to Antonio.

Antonio dragged Flavio and quickly left the room, shutting the door and leaving Luciano with Cao.

Luciano watched Cao and sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

**Some 2 weeks later...**

Cao shot up from his bed, eyes glued wide open, panting heavily and sweating like a pig. He's been having nightmares... very bad ones. He was unconscious for a couple days, but nearly traumatized by the experience. He had endless recurring nightmares during that time, and even though they didn't last nearly as long, they got worse and worse. Cao rubbed his head, groaning weakly, still trying to catch his breath. He didn't know why it was happening, or to him. Cao looked to the side and saw Luciano sleeping next to him. He sighed heavily, gracing his face with a small smile. Though, one second Luciano looked like Luciano, and after blinking, he looked completely and frighteningly different, and shot up roaring at him with the intention to kill, causing him to scream and hit his back against the wall, shielding his face and shaking.

Luciano shot awake and looked at Cao. "Cao? Cao! Cao?!" he said moving the other's hands, looking normal now. "What's wrong?! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

Cao had sealed his eyes shut, and very slowly and hesitantly, opened his eyes moving his arms out of the way, and calming himself down. He gave a very small sigh of relief, but still shaking, looking at Luciano, and stared at him, seeing if what happened would happened again.

Luciano hugged him. "Hallucination? If so... remember I'd never hurt you... even if you were trying to kill me. I- wouldn't ever be able to. So... I'm sorry. I made this happen," he looked and sounded like he'd been crying for days.

He was still staring, where Luciano was, before closing his eyes and holding onto Luciano tightly. "I-I don't understand...! ...T-They keep getting worse! T-The n-nightmares! I-I've never... felt so...s-so scared, so defenseless..."

"I-I know... but. You'll be stronger, and you'll be more... well. Strong. And trust me, its- i-..." he collapsed in Cao's arms, and changed again, but this time he (didn't go full retard) changed fast, painlessly... looking to be asleep.

"L-Luciano...?" Cao said frightened, shaking Luciano's body a little.

He groaned and clung to Cao, "D-Don't... go..." he said in his sleep.

"I-I'm not going anywhere! I'm right here!"

"Mm..."

Cao sighed, continuing to rub his head. _"I... I'll look up to see if I can have dreamless sleep... I-I can't handle these forsaken nightmares anymore..." _he thought.

Luciano screeched when he woke up. "CAO I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS GO AWAY!"

Cao's eyes shot open and he jumped, hitting the wall again, looking around frantically, shaking again, holding his chest and panting.

"S-Sorry..." he said, pulling Cao to him, positioning him in such a way that Cao could hear his heartbeat. Soft, calming... tiring...

Cao let out a soft sigh, clinging onto Luciano, pulling a blanket over them.

Luciano sighed and cuddled.

**Later that day...**

Cao was sitting in the lunchroom, with Luciano, Antonio and Flavio, still holding up his 'pimp and straight' image. He led everyone on to believe that he lost a bet as the reason he is sitting with them in the first place. Though, he was feeling a mix of active yet depressed.

Luciano looked at Cao and sighed. "Feel any better?"

Cao had zoned out, not paying attention to anything specifically and didn't hear Luciano.

Luciano poked him.

He remained unfazed.

"Cao?!"

Cao shot his head facing Luciano with an angered expression. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he yelled, with death-filled eyes... not even natural anymore, but quickly fades and his expression softens.

Luciano got up, flipping the table so it flew across the room and broke against the wall, then stormed out of the Caf. walking to the forest.

Antonio and Flavio nearly shit their pants, having jumped up away from the table. The entire room was now staring, quietly, before whispering arose. Cao looked off to where Luciano stormed out, feeling his heart sink. _"...W-Why the hell did I yell? ...I don't even know what pissed me off..." _he thought, confused beyond belief. _"...Damnit..."_

Luciano sat in the forest, waiting to calm down, not being able to.

Footsteps could be heard, as someone came near Luciano, but stopped before coming into view and laying against a tree. "Not his fault, you know," the voice said. It was obviously a man, only faintly familiar to Luciano's ears was his voice, but not identifiable.

Luciano looked towards the voice. "Yes I know. And I also- it wasn't my fault either..."

"You were the one who flipped the table," the voice said, then chuckled. "He thinks its his fault... Keep reacting like that, and he'll be open for the taking."

"What do you mean?"

The man let out another chuckle. "I mean, keep reacting like that, he'll continue thinking something is wrong with him, and eventually leave you so you wouldn't be burdened... then I come in."

Luciano let out a very threatening growl. "Come the fuck out so I can fucking see you."

He chuckled again. "Maybe, in due time... **Your **concern should be that Chinese bitch, and Ivan..." he said.

"I... Fuck you!" he ran off to find Cao.

The man chuckled again, grinning. "...Perfect.." he said under his breath, before walking off another direction.

Luciano ran to where Cao was, knowing because of his smell- he'd never forget that smell.

Cao was at the door to their room, pulling out his keys to unlock it, not noticing Luciano coming closer.

Luciano glomed and clung to Cao.

Cao fell to the floor with Luciano on top of him and holding onto him. "L-Luciano?! Wh-what the fuck?!"

Luciano clung to him, nearly crying.

"Wh-what's wrong?! Wh-what happened?!" he said, looking around, thankful no one was there. "A-And could we not do this out here? S-Someone could show up any moment now!"

Luciano got up, and pulled Cao inside, closing and locking the door, then kissed him deeply and lovingly.

Cao was stunned for a moment, blushing lightly and kissing back just as deeply and lovingly, though confused as to what happened and why this is happening right now.

"I-I'm so sorry about earlier..."

"...I... It's okay... I was the one who yelled..." Cao said, in a somewhat saddened tone.

"N-no..."

"What do you mean no?"

"I was the one who made you yell..."

"I-I still yelled..." he said. "...But... I don't know why..." he said softer.

He smiled, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I love you." he said, then kissed Cao lovingly again.

Cao blushed a little more, kissing back just as lovingly. _"I've... felt... so, deprived..." _he thought, wrapping his arms around Luciano's neck, starting to feel urges surface.

Luciano slid his hands around Cao, holding him- molding their bodies together. He pulled away from Cao's lips, going to his neck- still holding him. He smiled and kissed the mark from the last time he had bitten Cao. Luciano picked Cao up, holding him by the waist.

Cao moans softly, grabbing Luciano's shirt, wrapping his legs around Luciano's waist, holding onto him tighter.

Luciano pressed Cao against a wall and slid him higher, getting better access to his neck. He smiled against the warm flesh and kissed it tenderly, not wanting to hurt the other even more than he already had. He looked at the Chinese man, smiled at him then kissed him- not like the other ones, this one was filled with overflowing passion and deep feelings that couldn't surface.

Cao kissed back, with just about the same feeling, moaning softly into it, and running a hand through his hair. _"...Is he... holding back? ...This kiss, is evidence to the contrary, but... still..." _he thought.

"_I can still hear you, you know. And- yes I have. But only because you asked." _Luciano slid his hands up Cao's sides, caressing his stomach and lower back.

Cao moaned a bit louder, though mentally slapping himself for constantly forgetting his thoughts could be read.

"Cao.. d-do you want to-...?" he stopped. "_Top?" _ he finished is Cao's mind.

He pulled away from Luciano's lips, resting his chin on Luciano's shoulder. "N-No... I've... grown too used to... too accustomed... to, being... pleasured, by you..." he said softly, blushing some more.

"That's a good thing?"

Cao was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah..."

"Good," he smiled.

Cao gently rubbed his head against Luciano's, then brought his mouth up to Luciano's ear and very softly whispered, "Do what you please, with me..."

Luciano cracked and gently, _gently_ tosses Cao onto the bed. He removed their shirts and kissed him again.

He kissed back, shivering a little, wrapping his arms around his body.

Luci slipped off Cao's pants and bit Cao's lip lightly.

Cao moaned lightly, shivering again, looking at Luciano from half-opened eyes.

Luciano smiled down at him then removed his own pants, pulling out the bottle of lube.

Cao sat up some, putting a hand over the bottle, looking at Luciano. "I... know I said, to do as you pleased... but... I'd, prefer.. a little... teasing, first..."

"Never said I was going to use it at this moment~" he grinned, setting it next to them and sliding off Cao's boxers. Luciano was very tempted to just say _what would you like?_.

Cao shivered again, blushing a little, looking at Luciano, perching himself up a bit.

Luciano got down on his knees and hooked one of Cao's legs over his shoulder and grinned up at him, then painlessly bit into his inner thigh, sucking some blood waiting for Cao's reaction.

Cao un-perched himself, moaning at a moderate volume, closing his eyes and feeling heat rush to his face as he started becoming hard.

Luciano grinned and sucker harder, getting more pleasure out of it because of the area he was biting, soft flesh... warm blood, what else could a horny vampire bitch ask for?

He moaned a little louder, wrapping his other leg around Luciano's waist and holding onto the bed sheets.

Luciano looked up at Cao and smirked.

Cao glanced over at the door, _"It'd be a big bitch if someone interrupted us..." _he thought. He looked back at Luciano, cracking a small half-smile. "What... are you waiting for?" he lightly chuckled.

"Just... a little more," he said then bit him again, gently sucking the blood.

He let out another moan, laying his head back on the bed and waited for him to finish, or rather, get started.

Luciano pulled away, then licked the mark making it heal. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers.

Cao took a couple deep breaths, relaxing but readies himself and his body.

Luciano slid 2 fingers in, then leaned down and kissed Cao.

Cao moaned softly, kissing back.

Luciano slid in another and thrusted them slowly.

He continued to moan softly, panting lightly, closing his eyes.

Luciano smiled and lubed himself with his other hand, then pulled his fingers out, positioning himself.

Cao took another deep breath, and re-readied himself.

Luciano entered slowly, very slowly, smiling and kissing Cao again.

Cao moaned softly, and kissed Luciano back, slowly letting go of the bed sheets and putting his arms around Luciano.

Luciano slowly slid out, then back in- very slowly.

He continued to moan softly, cracking a smirk. _"I nearly forgot... how good this felt... Been, so long... felt like forever..." _Cao thought.

_"This one is going to be slow,"_ Luciano thought back to Cao, kissing his neck.

Cao moaned softly again, opening his eyes just a little, looking up at bottom of the top bunk.

Luciano sped up just a little tiny bit, and easily found Caos g-spot, hitting it repeatedly.

Cao moaned louder, re-closing his eyes, feeling heat and pleasure flush his body.

Luciano purred like a cat next to Cao's ear and kept that pace.

Cao continued to moan somewhat softly, pushing an arm up to the back of his head and pushing his fingers into his hair.

Luciano grinned and hit the spot a little little harder.

He moaned louder, holding onto Luciano a little tighter.

Luciano purred sliding his hands up and down Caos sides.

Cao shivered a little, playing a little with Luciano's hair.

Luciano purred, "_Is this any better than the other way?"_ he hit the g-spot hard.

Cao moaned loudly, holding onto Luciano tightly. "I-It... haah... t-takes, the e-excitement... aahh... o-out of it..."

"It's not supposed to be for excitement," he purred

"T-Then... what, is it, supposed to be, for?" Cao asked between moans.

"More than that-" he moaned softly. "_Its for love."_

Cao forced out a small chuckle. "S-Still... being.. a little more... rough, won't hurt..." he moaned.

Luciano grinned and bit Caos neck, sucking softly.

Cao moaned softly, taking hold of Luciano's hair, trying not to pull on it.

"Curl~" Luciano smiled, going a little faster, still hitting the g-spot.

Cao moaned louder, opening an eye slightly and spotting the curl. "T-This...?" he asked, taking hold of it, pulling gently.

Luciano moaned softly and bit his lip. "I-It's like your s-scar..."

"M-My scar, is j-just... haahh... a-a weak, point...N-Not able to... nnghaah.. to handle things... l-like it used to..." Cao explained. "Wh-what you mean... is... aahh... t-the equal... to my lower back... haahh... a-and ass..."

"Yea... th-that..."

"I-I... see..." he said, pulling a little harder, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Luciano's face twisted in pleasure, rolling so Cao was on top of him.

Cao opened both his eyes, looking down at Luciano with a confused expression. "H-Huh?"

"You've had girls do it to you, why not try it for a change?" Luciano said.

Cao blushed, looking away. "Th-this is different..."

"Thought so," he said, then rolled back over him.

Cao looked up at him, chuckling awkwardly a little. "You're so hard to figure out... so... unpredictable..."

Luciano grinned and thrust hard against Cao's g-spot. "That is a good thing though right?"

Cao moaned loudly, grabbing onto the bed sheets and panting lightly. "Y-Yeaahh..."

He grinned, moving fast and keeping that pace. "G-good..."

Cao moaned at that volume, panting heavier, tightening his grip on the bed sheets.

Luciano purred, biting the upper part of Cao's neck. "Mmm~"

"I-I hope... you don't, aahh... i-intend to, drink me dry..." he moaned.

"Nope~" he purred and kissed the bite, which was not deep enough to draw blood.

Cao continued moaning, playing a little with Luciano's curl.

"Mmm~" he smiled, going faster.

Cao moaned louder, letting go of his curl and putting his hand back on the bed.

Luciano dug his nails into Cao's hips, going faster.

He moaned even louder, placing an iron-grip on the bed sheets, with nothing else to really grab onto.

Luciano grinned and kept the quickened pace.

Suddenly, Cao a squeezing pain in his throat and inner organs, causing an immense amount of pain. He brought a hand up to her throat, body shaking and his eyes shot open, gasping for air. _"M-My throat... I... I can't speak... I can't breathe! A-and my insides! It hurts!" _Cao said in his mind, wanting to scream out in pain but can't.

Luciano looked at him and stopped, giving him room.

Cao reached out, looking for something to grab onto, holding his throat with his other hand, having a very hard time breathing. "H-He-elp" he managed to force out, finally managing to sit up.

Luciano pushed him down onto the bed and stared into his eyes, "Just calm down okay?" he asked holding his hand soothingly, stroking it gently. "Calm down and it'll go away, I promise."

Having no choice but to do what he said, he forced himself to calm down, and quickly the pain receded and he was able to breathe again. Cao let go of his throat and panted heavily, his body shaking in fear.

He leaned down and kissed Cao's forehead. "Better?" he asked then pet the other's hair softly.

Cao looked up at him wearily, before clinging to him and burying his face into Luciano's chest.

He laid next to Cao and held him close, pulling the blanket up and holding Cao closely.

Cao continued to shake with fear, holding onto Luciano as if for dear life. "I-I... I d-don't know what's happening...! I want it to stop!" he said, voice shaky as well.

"_Should I tell him...?_" he asked himself in his head then looked down at Cao, admiring his face.

"Please... h-help make it stop..." Cao pleaded.

"I-I don't know how... I'm so sorry."

Cao started to let go silent tears. "T-Then... just... s-stay with me..." he said, pushing himself closer to Luciano.

"Of course," he said, holding Cao as close as humanly possible.

**M: hehe~ Please enjoy this Very short chapter. **_**Slight**_** cliffhanger and lots of disturbing mental images. Thanks for reading~ **

**We put up a chapter every other day so make sure and check in regularly~! **


	4. Final!

19

**The Day of the Full Moon...**

Luciano watched Cao, his every move. He sighed and watched his every emotion, action- the whole load. He was worried... very worried... he watched and watched. He looked around and saw Tino giving him a smirk. He glared hard at him like: what the fuck are you looking at. Then proceeded to watch Cao.

Cao noticed all of Luciano's constant watching and looked at Luciano, glaring to keep his image. "Why the fuck are you watching me for?"

Luciano looked at him like: we need to talk. Then walked to his dorm, laying on his bed, worry filling his face.

Cao sighed heavily, following him. Once inside the room with him, sad on the couch and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling..." Luciano said looking at him with a look that would kill someone with a sensitive heart. Long sentence short he looks extremely sad and worried.

Cao's expression softened greatly. "Okay... is that it?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No, thats the thing..." he walked over to Cao and sat on him. "I feel like its going to happen to you.. I'm... very worried..."

"Don't be. I'm sure whatever the fuck it is, I'll be able to handle it... Besides, you just might be worrying yourself over nothing. Calm down," Cao said, looking at him the entire time.

Luciano quickly pinned Cao to the desk giving him _that_ kind of stare, "Listen to me you motherfucker. I swear to you something is going to happen to your ass tonight and it's going to fucking hurt. You fucking got that? And if you dare look at me and for some fucking reason think I'm a goddamned meal I will throw you against the wall. Don't you fucking dare say you can handle it because there are some fucking things that you won't be able to handle in your life."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! What are you implying?! Did you do something to me?!" Cao barked back, glaring at him.

Luciano's tears slid off his face and onto Cao's, his hair covering his eyes. "P-please... just... be careful. Please..." he said then went over to his bed and layed down again.

Cao's eyes widen at the sudden change of tone and actions, alongside the tears that landed on him, standing up straight, watching Luciano walk to the bed. He was utterly confused as to what was going on. "..." Cao sighed softly. "I... don't know what you're going on about... but if it'll make you happy fine! ...I'll be careful.."

Luciano gave him a look- eyes and veins black, face suddenly very pale and red tears- that would make even Ivan hide in terror, then it turned back to his normal face. He wiped his eyes and opened his arms hopefully for a hug.

Frightened by the look he was given, Cao sighed, hesitantly moved closer to Luciano, giving him requested hug.

Luciano held onto Cao, shaking slightly.

Cao sighed again, rubbing his back comfortably, still confused. "I promise I'll be careful... whatever it is..."

"Th-thank you..." Luciano said, holding Cao closely around the waist pushing his face into the other's chest.

Cao continued to comfort him. _"He's... really frightened isn't he? Just... what's going to happen? ...Is it, related to all the nightmares I've been having? ...Why isn't he telling me anything if so? Maybe... he's trying to protect me from something... but what?" _

"_I can still read your mind dummy."_

Cao's expression and mood turned to 'unamused'. He would of facepalmed himself if he weren't trying to comfort him. _"STOP INVADING MY MIND DAMNIT!" _

"_Its only if we are touching... I'm sorry..."_ he thought sadly, then lightly pushed Cao off of him then hid in his corner and fell asleep.

"_I feel mind violated..." _Cao thought, but felt bad for... thought yelling at him? Whatever. He sighed, then left the room to go off doing his own things.

Luciano hid in his corner, crying while he sleeps.

**Later that evening... **

Cao was leaning against the wall at the back of the college, smoking a cigarette. The last time he saw Luciano was in a corner asleep. He had done a few things to kill the time, and was currently alone.

Luciano walked over to Cao, and hugged him tightly.

Cao jumped a little at the sudden tight embrace. "L-Luciano?! I-Is something wrong?"

"So che non dovrei toccare durante la scuola o in pubblico, ma ancora ho bisogno di te per favore per favore per favore stare nella foresta ... So che può sembrare davvero media e o stupido, ma ancora per favore ti supplico," he said really fast.  
_**((Translation: I know i'm not supposed to touch you during school or in public but still I need you to please please please stay in the forest... i know it sounds really mean and or stupid but still please i'm begging you.)) **_

"...What the fuck did you just say?" Cao asked, confused, and giving him an unamused look.

"I know I'm not supposed to touch you during school or in public but still I need you to please please please stay in the forest... I know it sounds really mean and or stupid but still please I'm begging you," he repeated in english or whatever the fuck they are speaking at that school I don't fucking know anymore. -goes to get gatorade-

Cao sighed. "I'm not even going to bother arguing with you... fine," he said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Ti amo," he said before kissing Cao. "Tu sei e idiota. Ti amo ... ma tu sei un idiota"

**((Translation: You're and idiot. I love you... but you're an idiot.))**

Cao blushed a little and sighed again. "Y-Yeah yeah... l-let go before someone sees us..."

Luciano rolled his eyes and pulled away, "Jerk." He slid down the wall and hugged his knees, already hating Cao's reputation more and more. I mean, he had saved it more than enough. Cao should just let the whole fucking thing go. Luciano started to get pissed.

Cao sighed and rubbed his head. _"What the fuck crawled up his ass and died..." _Cao questioned himself, looking at the horizon. "It's getting late..."

"Yea... Forest. Now. I'll be here."

Cao groaned heavily. "Why the fuck do I have to go anyway?"

Luciano gave him the same look as he had before but without the tears and more anger mixed- definitely would have made Ivan scream for his mom.

Cao shivered. "OKAY OKAY!" He let out a huff before going off into the woods nearby, suddenly stopping. "How long do I have to be there anyway?!"

"YOU'LL KNOW WHEN!" he shouted.

Cao scoffed, and continued heading that direction... until he was deep into the forest. Once there, he looked over at the horizon and watched the sunset as he walked. "Stupid Luciano... making me walk through this stupid damn forest... What's his deal anyway? He's been acting so fucking strange for a while now... Damnit..." Cao ranted to himself. Soon enough, the sun had set. Cao groaned again, "Damn... now its dark..."

He sighed, and a few moments later, his pace started slowly, and felt his body sweat. "D-Damn... why'd it get so hot all of the sudden...?" he asked himself. He panted lightly, holding his head, which had began hurting. "Nnghh..." And very quickly, a "SNAP!" was heard, and he arched his back in pain, letting out a yell. More snapping and popping sounds followed, as pain quickly flowed throughout Cao's body, causing him to collapse to his knees, gripping his chest. _"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" _he thought, letting out loud groans in pain, which quickly became just screaming in agony.

He felt something wet on his fingertips, and was utterly stunned seeing blood leaking and claws emerging. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK?!" That was just the beginning; he tasted blood in his mouth, and his teeth felt funny. His jaw was practically pried open from his screaming. He felt his clothing become tighter, when in reality, he was growing. His bones were snapping out of place, taking on new shapes, forms and sizes. His feet started stretching out, while his legs overall took new shapes. His spine was pushed outward, tearing through his shirt.

Then suddenly, amidst it all, his heart stopped beating. He began suffering from a heart attack. Quickly following, the rest of his organs started shutting down, causing immense pain inside his body. Looking at it from a doctor's point of view, they were changing sizes, his heart shrinking. By now, his throat, gullet and vocals cords have torn, silencing the air of his screaming. They are still reforming and repairing, but as of now, Cao cannot make a sound. Also by now, his feet would of changed immensely, his legs taking on a more wolf-like form, ripping through his shoes. His muscles have grown, along with his overall size, which is ripping through the rest of his clothing.

He had claws, and sharp carnivorous teeth, causing the gums to bleed. His eyes glowing a bright yellow, and his ears pointing out. Fur had started growing throughout his body, and Cao was fading in and out of consciousness. His voice returned, but more, monstrous. Rather than screaming, it sounded almost like roaring, growling. His speech fading as well. Now, his tailbone is extending outwards, pushing at just below the hem of his pants, or what remained of his pants. Soon, it pushed outwards enough to rip through it, causing an even louder scream/roar.

Cao's body now has grown very much in size, larger than Ivan, by perhaps twice. Nearly all of his clothing was torn off and on the ground around him. A snout had started forming, and Cao put his hands, or rather paws now, up to it, trying to push it back, but to no avail. As soon as it had finished, the pain receded greatly and Cao's consciousness faded, being replaced by that of only a beast's. He stood at his full height, and let out an ear-screeching howl, which could be heard by at least a mile away.

Luciano heard it and ran in, following Cao's scent, '_Not alone not alone not alone_!' he mentally cursed himself and nearly slid and fell on his face when he saw Cao, then ran over to him. "Cao?!" He wanted to make sure Cao had survived all of that.

Cao sharply turned his head in Luciano's direction, and let out a fierce snarl, dropping down to all fours. He glared harshly, and sniffed the air a few times, trying to identify his scent.

Luciano stared at him, not phazed, and dropped the vampire scent off of him, his smell suddenly VERY strong.

It took a moment, but he identified Luciano's scent, and reduced the snarling to a low growl, easing off a little. He sniffed the air again, and suddenly, shot his head in the direction of the city, and growled louder, and... holy shit, started grinning! With drool dripping down the side of his mouth.

Luciano looked at him, "What? Why the grin?"

He glanced over at Luciano and gave him a look, before dashing off at inhuman speeds in the direction of the scent he caught. Predator, to prey.

Cao, or rather, the beast, quickly made it to the city, coming through an alleyway and sniffing the air again. He was definitely closer to his target. He went around the corner and it was revealed to be a rather large, widely large, middle age man wearing gamer headphones and eating fast food. What Cao saw, was a good meal. He slowly approached the man, and growled loud enough to be heard. The man turned around and was just shocked beyond belief. His eyes bugged out and he began to tremble. After pissing himself, he took off running, dropping his food. He wasn't very fast, and after a moment of standing there, Cao took off after him, easily catching him and biting into his throat. He then proceeded to devour the man.

Several minutes later, the man was torn apart, and Cao lifted his head and sniffed the air... and caught a new scent. The night was young... and it was going to be bloody.

**Several hours later... **

Cao was digging into another body, in which he had brought with him into the forest. His fur was soaked in blood, especially at the face and hands. Suddenly, his body twitched, looking up and seeing the sun rise over the horizon. He growled at the sun, wanting it to go away, and just then, his body bursted in pain.

Somewhat like what happened when the sun went down, immense pain was felt as he started reverting back. His body shrunk, fur pulled back. His roars and growls, after his voice returned properly, became regular screaming. The only thing on his body was extremely torn pants, but had thankfully kept his vital regions covered.

Cao, somehow, managed to keep consciousness, after his normal conscious re-took control of the body. He groaned and panted in pain. His body ached dreadfully all over, and he reeked of death and blood. It took him a moment before realizing his surroundings. Cao looked down at the corpse he was practically laying in, and his eyes bugged out in terror. He brought a hand up to his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up, only to start trembling and to pull his hand slowly from his mouth, and found it covered in blood.

Cao, by then, started to panic. He looked at both his hands, then his arms and the rest of his body, and quickly stood up, backing away from the body. There was a terrible aftertaste in his mouth of blood and human flesh. He stood there for a moment, before dashing off in another direction. He wanted to get away from that site, and quickly.

He ran through the forest, passing by tree after tree, no idea where he was going. The result of not looking at where he was going, tripped and rolled down a small slope, and bumping into Luciano of all people.

Luciano looked down at him, "Shower. Now." was all he said, still in vampire form, blood going down the side of his lip.

Cao looked up in horror, still panicking. Aside from the pain in his body and being covered in blood, his hair was disorientated and his eyes bloodshot. Out of fear, he quickly got back up and continued running a random direction, this time from Luciano.

Luciano groaned, _"Do I really have to do this?"_ he thought and appeared in front of Cao, grabbing his arm and picking him up, running to their room fast, going into the bathroom it had. "I said, shower." His face was back to normal, "It'll ease the pain..."

((**someone had called my Luci a sparkly vampire.. -steals 2pmericas bat- srry wut was dat? cant hear you over THE AWESOMELY AMAZING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO))**

Still shaken, Cao just stood there for at least 5 minutes, trying to asset what had happened to him, but to no avail aside from what happened after running into Luciano. Turning around, he saw himself in the mirror, and felt his heart skip at least 3 beats. He was a complete and utter mess. Pretty much covered in blood. He rushed to the toilet and proceded to puke up the flesh he had consumed the previous night. The contents inside the toilet were chunks of flesh and mushy red-stuff, which induced more vomiting.

Once completing that, he shivered and ran the water, rather very hot water, and quickly got inside. After getting used to the burning feeling, he did feel better, a little bit. His body didn't ache as much and the blood was being washed away. But not 5 minutes in, Cao couldn't contain it and began sobbing.

Luciano patted Cao's head, wiping the blood fom his mouth, not being a messy eater... and obviously- previously getting horny form blood sucking; it still happened- was rather turned on. He looked at Cao and sighed, "I told you... I told you." he said nealy crying himself.

Cao fell to his knees, and felt like throwing up again, but held it back. By now, all the blood had been washed away, besides the blood stained on the torn pants in which he is still wearing. "I-I d-don't even know what happened... I-It felt, like a nightmare... T-The pain... I-It was unbearable!"

Luciano got in infront of Cao and held him closely. "Sh... I know how it felt... I've gone through it but in a different manner... I'm so so so sorry... its all my fault.. if I had protected you better then this would never have happened," he said, crying already.

"...D-did... Did you know... about this?"

"I-"

Cao shot up, holding Luciano by the throat, and lifting him up off the ground. "YOU DID KNOW DIDN'T YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME ANY PRACTICAL IDEA OF THIS HAPPENING?!" he yelled, eyes glaring at him in grief, agony, and hate.

"I-... wasn't... allowed to.." he said, looking at Cao, begging to die. "I-I'm sorry..."

Cao's eyes swelled with tears, as his expression of hate and anger turned to sorrow and agony. He released Luciano and turned his back to him, gripping his hair.

Luciano got out and went to the window of their room, looking out it then back in at Cao. "I'm already in so much trouble..." he said, jumping out in a manner than would kill a normal human, running off into the forest, and nearly smacking into someone.

Cao, remained there, at the moment, not really caring what happens to Luciano. Whereas, the one who Luciano had ran into, being revealed as Tino, turned around and looked in slight shock, which disappeared. "Isn't it the Italian fuck, Luciano."

Luciano sniffed the air, then slammed Tino into a tree by the throat with a murderous growl, "You! You did this! (Cao can hear) I'm going to fucking murder you!" his eyes turning black- then... oh shit. Green. His veins going pure black, teeth growing to 8 inches, and getting sharper ignoring all pain that was obviously there, voice dropping to a more deadly sound then death itself. His body grew a foot, nearly instantly ready for a fight.

"Well if you do that, then there is no hope for Cao," he responded, smirking evilly, utterly unfazed by Luciano's changing appearance. "And you don't want that, now do you?"

Luciano dug his long nails into Tino's neck, then punched him across the face hard, then ran back to their window, jumping up and into it, looking at Cao with the same look he'd had with Tino. His eyes flickered from green, to blue, to red, to black, then to normal.

Cao stared at him wide-eyed. "...Wh-what happened?"

Remembering it, his eyes went immediately fulling green, no white or black anywhere, growling with a monstrous growl. "This? Oh.. yes. This is me. What I really look like. Yours... you actually don't look bad. Me however, I look like the monster I am. Every. Fucking. Dusk, night, and dawn. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE." he said before going into the closet and hiding. "People call vampires the Dancers of the Night. Pfft. Like hell. We are worse than frankenstein... we're the ugliest of them all and hardest nut to crack..." he said, shaking in anger. Want- no... NEEDING to break something... or... someone. "I... haven't eaten... in so... fucking... long..." he said rocking himself, nearly about to lose his shit.

**((-feels feels feels feels-))**

Cao came outside the closet and glared at him. "First off, that isn't what I FUCKING meant. Second off... CONSIDERING WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME, WHICH I DON'T EVEN KNOW, I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU WERE A FUCKING FISH!"

"YOUR A FUCKING WEREWOLF FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT BAD IS THAT?! HM?! I'M A FUCKING LIFE SUCKING ENERGY STEALING BLOOD DRAINING HORNY FUCKING BASTARD! You've got it easy! Jerk!" he said, the last of it coming out as an echoed growl, obviously not his voice anymore... more... echoed and death sounding. "IMAGINE HAVING ALL THE LIQUID IN YOU REPLACED WITH ACID, THEN LIT ON FIRE! TIMES 20! I GO THROUGH THAT... every... fucking... night.." he sobbed holding his head in pain. "Th-that's why... I begged you.. I BEGGED you to kill me..."

Cao was caught between feelings of rage and anger, and grief and sorrow. "I FELT LIKE I SHOULD OF FUCKING DIED LAST NIGHT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL I'VE FELT I'VE BEEN PUT THRO-"

"Bones breaking?! Moving?! Organs shutting down and moving around?! Waking up in blood and organs?! I'VE BEEN THERE. WHY DO YOU THINK I DON'T EAT YOU CHINESE FUCK!" he had never... once... called Cao that. In any- ANY- of their fights.

Cao just glared at him. He was done. "Fine then. We're done," he sternly stated, quickly pulling something on and leaving the room, slamming the door, and headed off, toward the office. He felt heartbroken, and forced himself not to allow tears to form. _"That idiot..." _

"W-wait! WAIT!" he yelled running down the hall, seeing Cao and clinging to him. "No, no no no no no! Please no..." he cried, literally crying. "Please... no.. not now... please not now Cao..." He said knowing Cao obviously hadn't seen who he had been eating, or heard anything from recent school news. "C-Cao... Fl-Flavio... he... please don't go... please please."

Cao didn't look at him. "I don't fucking see why not... Obviously what happened to me isn't a priority to you, or even a concern... You've made your fucking point."

Luciano looked up at him, tears falling fast. "Y-...you ate... my brother... last night...And if you had seen what I've done for you... you'd be sick."

Cao's eyes widened, and started to tremble. He whipped around, causing himself to be freed from Luciano's grasp and looked at him straight in the face. "I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO MEMORY OF ANYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED! Y-You can't blame me for anything... I-I don't even know what happened... I...I'm sorry..."

Luciano looked at him, pinned him to the wall and kissed him deeply, sending a calming aura to him, right in the middle of the hallway. "_Please... please.. please! Please don't care about that stupid reputation... please..."_

Cao blushed lightly, caught off-guard by his actions, but slowly melted into the kiss, though unsure of the request Luciano made, regarding his reputation.

Students (-evil mother fucker right here-) came out of their rooms, seeing that.

Luciano held him close, blocking off everyone else.

Hearing the other students entering the hallway, Cao's blush deepened, but made no actions of resistance. You see that reputation? Do you see it now? That's cause it's gone!

- ADHASDJGA WE ARE SO EVIL-

Lucino then sat up in his bed, looking at the wasted Chinese man on the floor next to him.

**(((We talked bout this. no hate. we even had chatzy choose at random. Kay? kay. So basically, instead of Luciano and Cao kissing after that booze party in chapter 1, Cao passed out on the floor and Luciano went to bed. Damnit M and her crazy as fuck ideas. M: you love me and you know it eue3))**

Cao stirred, and opened his eyes, rubbing his head. "Nnngghhh... I have a massive headache... and what a fucking dream..." he groaned, slowly sitting up.

Luciano stared at Cao, and I mean STARED. Like... 'I know what you look like naked because I've fucked you but not actually fucked you' stared.

Cao noticed and glared at him. "What the fuck is with that look, cunt?"

"Did you... dream... anything? At all?" he asked, skin oh so perfect, eyes shining like the little fuckers they are.

Cao blushed a little and looked away, scowling. "N-Nothing you need to know of!"

"Oh... my...cazzo... you had the same fucking dream as me..."

Cao snapped his head back and glared at him. "AS IF!"

Luciano glared at him and said one word, from the dream, he wouldn't know otherwise. "Assnugget." ((x'DD -dies-))

Cao's eye twitched. He crossed his arms and resharpened his glare. "S-so what! It was just a stupid-ass dream! None of it was real and none of it matters!"

Luciano gave Cao the same 'please kill me' look as before, seeing if it had the same effect.

Cao's glare softened a little, but he forced it to stay. "Fuck off..."

Luciano got up, went over to him and grinned, pinning him to the floor, "I now know all of your secrets," he grinned before rubbing the very base of the scar- the most sensitive- moving his fingers in such a way it would drive Cao insane... literally.

Cao bit his lip, arching his back and releasing a muffled moan, and struggled to get free. "I-I SAID FUCK OFF!"

Luciano threw something at the door, it hitting the lock and locking it. He grinned down at Cao with a look from one of the lemons we did, that I dunno. Make Cao's heart twist or something. I JUST WANNA GET TO THE SMUT ALREADY XD its been too long.

"T-This isn't a fucking dream! I-I'm not that same person! Let me go!" Cao protested, glaring up at him.

"Like. Fucking. Hell," he rubbed the lower scar harder then slid his other hand to the back of Cao's neck, there being a sensitive spot right there, and he rubbed it gently and teasingly.

Cao arched his back again, failing to suppress a moan, but with his hands free, was able to start trying to push Luciano away.

Luciano pinched the sensitive spot, making Cao's bones like JELLO :D and scratched his fingers against the scar.

He struggled to keep glaring at him, letting out another moan and feeling heat rush to his face. _"I can't believe this is happening..." _

Luciano smirked and whispered to him, face hidden. "The room is soundproofed."

Cao got the sign, eyes widening and squirmed. "NO! DON'T! I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT THIS! GET AWAY! FUCK OFF!"

Luciano laughed nearly maniacally, then grinned down at him, "Oops, too late~"

"NO! NOT TOO LATE! GET THE FUCK OFF!" He yelled, "SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!" he yelled louder.

"Soundproof as in... nothing~ At all~" he grinned down, eyes flashing slightly and kissing Cao, sending the aura over enveloping Cao, because he can do that. Because hes an Empath. (-like me-)

Cao twisted his head back and forth, trying to push him off again and still squirming, which actually quickly diminishes.

Luciano kissed deeper, making the aura stronger, and slowly changing it.

Cao quickly stopped all forces of resistance, though unsure as to why, but with what strength he mustered, forced himself not to melt into it, even though he actually wants to.

Luciano added passion and meaning to the kiss, deepening it slightly.

Cao started kissing back, physically giving up and going submissive, but was mentally losing his shit.

Luciano pulled back and looked down at him... with... SURPRISE, the vampire expression without the translucent skin, black eyes and fangs, just the scary ass expression that would itself again... scare the shit out of anyone.

Cao's eyes widened greatly, even shaking a little bit... just a little. "Y-you ass-face! Why can't you get your head around the difference of dreams and reality!"

"Because," he said moving once again to Cao's ear. "I've heard you moan my name in your sleep."

Cao's face continued to heat up, and forced a glare toward him. "T-that doesn't mean anything!"

"Your dreams are lucid~"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Wrong choice of words my dear~"

Cao's eye twitched and quickly realized what he meant. "OH HELL NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

Luciano grinned and moved in a certain way, trapping Cao and being able to bite the sensitive spot on his neck- that was used earlier.

Cao released a rather loud moan, arching his back. "A-asshole...!"

Luciano grinned, and bit again, rubbing the scar harder. "I still know your weak points, And..." he said flipping and pinning Cao so he was facedown on the ground- rather easily- "What drives you insane," he said then licked the scar, with his unnaturally rough tongue. **((-evil laugh- take that world!))**

Cao moaned loudly, clenching his fists and sealing his eyes shut. "Wh-why are you d-doing this?!"

"Because-" he said, moving Cao so he was on his back again. "You are too weak."

"I'm not weak... you just know my fucking weaknesses... somehow..."

"And you know mine, yet you don't attempt to use them. Why? Because your too weak. I bet more than half those girls _**hated**_ it."

"I'm not weak you fucking moronic Italian asshat! You don't know what the hell you're spouting out of that pathetic mouth of yours!"

"Oh but I do," he said, face hidden by his hair- then slapped him... hard. "You're just a jerk," he said, le jumping out the window- in a way that would nearly kill him.

Cao laid there for a moment, dumbfounded by what just occurred, before rushing up and looking out the window, unsure as to why.

Luciano caught a branch, swung himself up and ran along the tree branch to the middle of the forest, jumping down and nearly landing on Tino. ((supriiiiiiise)) He pinned him to the tree and growled. "What. The fuck. Did you put. In our drinks?!"

Tino smirked at him, evil lurking in his eyes. "Just a... little hint of the future, yes?"

"What?! What! No. NO. NO!" he said pushing Tino more into the tree. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I take it that... it wasn't very pleasant? Shame," Tino replied, still smirking, unfazed by the physical aggression.

"What do you mean...?" he asked loosening his grip.

"I had thought that you've gotten, what really both you and that Chinese bitch, wanted. Seems a little more came with it... Am I wrong?"

"The pain that could actually be felt!? The ripping and tearing? You actually think that was pleasent!?"

"Well, once you've achieved what I have... Yes. But... don't masochists take pleasure in pain? What makes you think that, perhaps just Cao, didn't take any enjoyment out of it?" he asked, smirking wider and moving off the tree.

Luciano looked at Tino, and glared. "You're a fucking asshole," he said before going back to the room, jumping through the window not expecting to nearly smack Cao in the face.

Cao tumbled backwards, a late reflex to avoid Luciano, and fell on his ass. "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

"...The window?" he asked hiding his face, "Just... I'm out. I'm leaving this fucking school." He made his way over to the door then unlocked it, falling to his knees not being able to stand any longer.

Cao shot up, looking at him. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?! You can't really be serious!"

"I'm as serious as I've ever been Cao... I hate this place," he said, "_But... I would miss you..." _

"You stupid fuck. I've hated this place since before I even arrived. Do you see me leaving?! ...Now that I think about it, I don't even know why I'm still here..." Cao said, though a little saddened near the end. _"I've..." _

Luciano looked back at Cao, "I was drugged, to find out who I liked. What the actual fuck? I feel more violated then ever," he said tears falling down his face.

Cao was shocked, and looked away. _"Fuck..." _he thought, then sighed. "I... don't know if it means anything now... but..." he started to say, biting his lip. "I... r-return your feelings..." he said, not desiring to be any more straight forward, and turned around.

Luciano (XD) got up, and hugged Cao from behind, putting his head on the other's shoulder, still crying.

Cao looked the opposite direction of Luciano, blushing a little. "Y-you can stop your petty crying..." he said, not putting enough effort to sound as stern and rude as he normally would.

Luciano sighed, "I'm...sorry, for earlier. You had more of it but mine was stronger so... it lasted... longer than it should have..."

"A bit more of what? ...Booze? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're an idiot, I had JUST said that I'd been drugged. You had too thats why you had the same dream, and since we both have lucid dreams the drug worked overly well... and I had a stronger dose because- nevermind thats not important but... are you sure? That you return them?"

Cao blushed a little deeper. He was silent for a moment, "Y-Yeah... I-I'm not sure why though..."

Luciano smiled and kissed Cao's cheek, "When exactly did you realize it was a dream?" **((WHEN HE ATE YOUR BROTHER XD))**

"Wh-when... I-I supposedly ate Flavio..." he said, tone a bit weak.

"Dayum, took you long enough. I'd realised a long-ass time before that. When uhm, when... you started acting different, more.. submissive. Thats when I noticed."

"Sh-shut up..." Cao replied, blushing a little more.

Luciano let go of Cao, turned him around and gently kissed him- the real kisses being more... well... nice when not in a dream.

Somewhat stunned, Cao's eyes widened a little, but hesitantly kissed back, blushing a little more.

Luciano looked at Cao after pulling away and smiled. "Your body seems a little... Happy. Don't you think?"

Cao immediately snapped his head to the side, blushing more. "Wh-whatever!"

Luciano smirked, "I was serious about the room."

"I-I didn't say I didn't believe you..."

Luciano smiled and pressed their lips together again, actually rather short himself. He was only 5'9'', not that tall.

Cao kissed back, not as hesitantly as before.

Luciano slid one arm around Caos waist, the other to his hand.

Instinctively, Cao held the hand that came to his, and wrapped the other one around Luciano's body.

Luciano smiled into the kiss lightly biting Caos lip, squeezing his hand gently.

Cao moaned softly, very softly, and showed no signs of resistance.

Luciano pressed him against the wall, shutting the blinds and tossing something at the door handle, locking it again. Perfect aim. Luciano sat on his knees and looked up at Cao with a smirk.

"Wh-what are you doing...?"

"Hm," he grinned standing up again, "You do look good from an angle.."

Cao looked at him, unamused. "You bastard... you did that on purpose..." he said, sternly. _"I've told him before... i-in that dream, how much I despise mouth-to-member action..." _

**(( Yep. We hate it, or well at least I do... *is T* …)) ((Where as i dont really fucking care ^^'' -is M-))**

"What? I didn't do it, and I didn't call you cute. Or adorable. But-" he said pressing their bodies together. "You didn't say I couldnt do this," he said then lightly bit Caos neck not enough to break skin and picked him up easily.

Cao moaned softly, and once picked up, hooked his legs around Luciano's waist to hold on, blushing a little at their position.

"Not like we haven't done this before~" he grinned and kept Cao against the wall.

"T-that was a dream... n-not reality, dumbass!"

"Eh, still. We did a lot of things in that dream."

Cao only groaned weakly as a response, since Luciano had a point. "Whatever..."

Luciano smiled at Cao, moving him off the wall but still holding him easily- he is strong... '' and kissed him again.

Cao quickly wrapped his arms around Luciano's neck after being removed from the wall, and kissed him back.

Luciano smiled and walked over to the bed, laying him down.

Cao gulped lightly. "A-are we... really gonna do that?" he asked.

"If you don't want to, we won't... unless you want to top," he grinned. "Show why all the girls in the school aren't virgins."

"B-but... you're bigger than me... i-it's only natural you top... N-Not that I wouldn't!"

"What about us is natural?" he laughed softly. "And we don't have to."

"That's a stupid question... a-and I never said we can't... o-or that, I didn't want to..."

"So you do?"

Cao was silent for a couple seconds, before nodding slowly.

Luciano looked at him and smiled, kissing him again.

Cao kissed back, blushing only a little bit.

Luciano slid his fingers up Cao's side.

He shivered a little, letting out a very soft moan from the back of his throat.

Luciano smiled at him, kissing down his neck, pulling off Cao's shirt.

Cao shivered again, letting out more audible moans.

Luciano slipped off his shirt too, lightly biting Cao's collarbone.

Cao continued letting out soft moans, wrapping his arms around Luciano.

Luciano smiled at him, and sucked harder.

Cao released another shiver, moaning slightly louder.

Luciano sat up, and looked down at Cao, "No matter what you say, you're beautiful," he said before kissing Cao so he couldn't respond to it.

Blushing a little bit more, Cao kissed back, letting Luciano's comment slide, just this one time.

Luciano smiled, hooking his fingers onto Cao's pants.

Cao took another small gulp, calming his nerves. _"W-we're really going to do it... not a dream this time..." _

"Are you sure you want to?"

"H-How many times do I have to fucking repeat myself...?"

"You just seem really nervous," he smiled kissing Cao's forehead before taking off his pants.

"M-maybe just a little..."

"No need," he smiled taking off his own pants. "Blinds and curtain are shut, doors locked and room is major soundproofed. You're fine."

"Th-that's not why... a-actually..."

"Is it because it's new to you?"

"...I-I suppose..."

"I'll be gentle~" he smiled and got lube from under his bed, "And before you ask- Flavio. Long story."

"T-thought so..."

He took off Cao's boxers, then his own. Lets just say the dream... really didn't give them credit. If you know what I mean. (( You gotta open him up again~ ASFJDAKSJDGNAJ -facedesk-

Cao shivered, and forced calmed his nerves, telling himself that he's done this before. Not really.

Luciano knew exactly what and what not to do now, he lubed up four fingers, knowing three didn't help last time, and slid one in slowly.

Having an idea of the feeling, Cao was more prepared, and let out a soft, lengthy moan as his finger went inside.

Luciano smiled and slid in another, "I'm going to use one more than the other times okay?"

After a second soft moan, Cao swallowed a lump in his throat. "O-Okay..."

Luciano slid a third in, not moving them and waiting for Cao to say okay.

Cao took a couple deep breaths, still feeding himself the thoughts, and said, "A-alright..."

Luciano slid the fourth one in, knowing it would hurt, and kissed Cao to take his mind off of it.

Cao had let out a muffled groan, gripping tightly on the sheets, but quickly after, kissed him back.

Luciano waited a few moments, then moved them slowly.

He continued to let out soft groans, slowly getting used to it.

Luciano slid them faster, rubbing against his g-spot.

Cao let out somewhat loud moans, arching his back a bit.

Luciano pulled out his fingers, and lubed himself then lined himself up. "Ready?"

Cao nodded, "Y-Yeahh..."

Luciano slid in slowly watching Cao's reaction to it in real life instead of a dream. **((little do they know... so little.))**

He let out a lengthy somewhat mild-volumed moan, panting very lightly.

Luciano slid out slowly, then back in hitting the spot again.

Cao moaned louder, slowly becoming glazed over with a lust he did not know he possessed.

Luciano continued to go slow, hitting the spot dead on each time.

"G-go... faster... h-harder..."

"If you say so," he smiled going faster, hitting the spot harder.

Cao grunted and moaned louder as a response, though was nowhere near satisfied.

Luciano continued to speed up, still hitting it hard. He leaned down and kissed Cao gently.

Cao gradually became louder, becoming overtaken by that lust previously mentioned.

Luciano kissed down Cao's neck, and rubbed the base of his scar gently.

Cao released the sheets, shooting his arms around Luciano's body, arching his back some.

Luciano grinned and went slightly faster.

Cao, by then, was moaning quite loudly, clinging to Luciano.

Luciano purred softly, and started going just a wee bit harder, pressing his finger into the scar. "Ngh...Cao~"

_**((yes its possible to purr. I can purr**_))

Cao arched his back again, more this time, moaning louder.

Luciano lightly bit Cao's ear, purring a bit louder.

Cao shivered a little, bringing a hand up to the back of Luciano's head.

Luciano smiled and slowed down a noticeable amount, going the same pace as the beginning.

"W... why a-are you... slowing down?"

"S-save... energy."

"B-but... I h-had... such, a rush..."

Luciano sighed and sped back up, hitting against the spot harder than before.

Cao moaned louder than previously, tightening his hold on Luciano some.

Luciano pressed his face into Cao's neck.

Cao opened an eye slightly, looking to Luciano. "I-is... so-something, wrong..?"

"N-nope~... your skin is just so soft...and smells so good..."

On normal conditions, Cao would be blushing a little. He started running his fingers through Luciano's hair. _"S-soft..." _

"Ng~!" he moaned loudly when Cao brushed his curl.

Cao looked at him, confused for a moment, then remembered about the curl. He forced a smirk, and took hold of it, and pulled gently.

Luciano hit the spot _**hard**_ for a moment, "Nnng..."

Cao released a scream, accidently tugging on the curl a bit roughly and tightening his grip on Luciano even more.

Luciano whimpered softly, "Nya~"

"So-sorry..."

Luciano bit his lip hard, "D-do it again~"

Cao forced another smirk, and did it again.

Luciano hit the spot as hard as he did the last time Cao pulled it and moaned loudly.

Cao, however, released another scream, holding on even tighter, arching his back greatly.

Luciano slowly slowed down and looks at him, smiling.

Cao looked up at him, panting heavily.

Luciano leaned down, and kissed Cao's throat where his vocal chords are.

Cao moaned rather softly now, continuing to pant.

Luciano slid out, panting softly, and layed next to Cao, "No school tomorrow by the way~"

"D-duh... l-last, night... was... that, booze... party... It... is, Saturday... now..." he panted, closing his eyes, rather exhausted.

Luciano smiled and held him close, "Cao?"

"..Y-Yeah...?"

"I love you," he smiled and fell asleep.

Cao was only partially stunned, and blushed heavily. "...Y-Yeah... ...you too..." he said, though obviously to himself, and also fell asleep.

_**= END OF STORY = **_


	5. Chapter 5

/M/: **im sorry to say that we ****_do_**** not**** write hetalia anymore. **


End file.
